Un voyage des rencontres
by Psycopathe
Summary: Neji va achever le travail de son père: visiter le dernier pays que Hizashi n'a pas pu faire. NejiTenten, NaruHina pas au début mais ça viendra , SakuKanku un peu de changement de temps en temps et plein d'autres...
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre: Un voyage des rencontres (j'ai pas trouvé mieux) **_

_**Disclamair: Les persos ne sont pas à moi comme dans toutes les fictions.**_

_****__**Couples: NejiTenten, KibaIno, ShikaTema, NaruHina (pas au début de l'histoire mais ça va venir), SakuKanku (je sais, inhabituel mais faut bien changer), SasuKarin, et encore d'autres...**_

_****__****__**Petite note: J'accepte les critiques, c'est ma toute première fic que je tape. En fait, je l'ai écrit depuis au moins trois quatre mois donc n'hésitez pas à me critiquer.**_

_****__****__**Un voyage, des rencontres.**_

Dans les couloirs d'une demeure sombre, avançait une silhouette humaine. Elle avait l'air masculine et portait un sac sur son dos avec des lunettes du genre pilote d'avion pendu à son cou. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs, les yeux d'un blanc laiteux, l'air plus agé. Sa tenue est comparé à celle d'un voyageur.

Il s'avançait lentement en prenant soin de saluer ses confrères au passage. Il y croisa son frère jumeau. Il lui ressemble en tout mais il y a juste la façon de s'habiller qui les différencie. Kimono noir, veste longue et blanche. Hiashi Hyuuga aimait beaucoup son frère Hizashi qui voyage de temps en temps dans le monde à la découverte de choses étrangères. Derrière lui, une jeune fille de l'âge de 11 ans aux cheveux couleurs nuit. Hiashi la présenta:

-Hizashi, voici ma fille, Hinata.

-Elle est très mignonne! dit-il en s'approchant de la jeune fillette.

-Il faudrait que tu sois plus souvent là pour les naissances. J'ai quand même du mal à comprendre Neji. En temps normal, un fils qui savait que son père ne serait pas là le jour de son anniversaire doit être mécontent mais Neji a parfaitement gardé son calme.

-Oui, il tiens ça de sa mère...

Il soupira.

-... qu'il n'a jamais connu.

-D'ailleurs, il t'attend tu sais où!

Hizashi hocha la tête et carressa la joue de sa nièce avant de repartir dans une direction qu'il connaissait bien. Il s'arrêta devant une porte familière. Il l'ouvrit.

La pièce était suffisament grande pour placer un lit et un bureau. Les murs étaient peint en beige. Le lit comportait des draps blanc et noirs sur lesquels il y avait un petit garçon qui attendait patiemment le retour d'une personne. Ce garçon était le sosie parfait de son oncle et de son père. Il avait un ans d'avance sur sa cousine, Hinata. Il se retourna pour apercevoir son père.

-Papa!! dit-il en sautant joyeusement sur Hizashi.

-Bonjour mon petit Neji! J'espère que tu as été sage pendant mon absence!!

-Je l'ai été, qu'est-ce que tu crois?

Hizashi regarda ce qu'il y avait sur le lit. Des fournitures scolaires déjà entamés.

-Je t'ai beaucup manqué à ce que je vois. Va falloir que je te réduise le nombre de cahier pour ton entré en cinquième!!

-Moi aussi je t'aime p'pa!!!

Le frère de Hiashi sourit, tout comme son fils.

Le soir venue, Hizashi raconta à Neji son voyage en France. Ce dernier, malgré l'absence de son père, laissait son imagination prendre le dessus en se croyant avec lui en train de voyager et de connaître des terres qui lui était inconnues. Grâce à Hizashi, il put découvrir des choses qu'il ne savait pas. Celui-ci avait déjà visiter presque le monde entier. Heureusement pour la famille Hyuuga qu'ils ont beaucoup d'argent grâce à leur entreprise qu'ils ont ouvert il y a des années et qui se transmettait de génération en génération. Neji lui demanda alors:

-Papa? D'après l'Atlas que tu m'as offert, il ne reste plus que la Chine à voir.

-J'allais te parler de ça justement. Neji, je vais partir pour le dernier pays qu'il me reste à visiter...

-Laisses-moi deviner, coupa le cadet, tu ne seras pas là pour l'anniversaire de m'man?

Le plus agé des deux Hyuuga baissa la tête, un peu contraint de répondre. Pour Neji, ce geste est affirmatif. Un silence tomba dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que le fils de Hizashi prenne la parole:

-C'est pas grave!! J'arrive à m'y faire à force!

Hizashi releva sa tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Tu me rapelles vraiment ta mère.

Neji esquissa un sourire puis dit:

-J'espère que tu pourras me ramener un souvenir de la Chine!!

-C'est promis fiston! Quel heure est-il maintenant? Ah oui!

Il pris son fils par la taille et l'installa sur son épaule comme un sac de pomme de terre en se levant.

-Il est l'heure du bain!!

-Ah!!Lâches-moi!!!

Bien évidemment, Hizashi ne fit pas attention à lui et pris la route de la salle d'eau avec le sourire sur le visage.

Neji était loin de se douter que c'était la dernière fois qu'il s'amusait avec son père car, peu de temps après

le départ de Hizashi, le frère de celui-ci lui annonça qu'il ne reviendrait jamais de son voyage en Chine. Son avion fut exploser en plein ciel par on ne sait quelle raison.

Depuis cet incident, Neji resta assez renfermé sur lui-même mais n'oublia pas que ce jour était justement la date de naissance de sa mère qu'il alla voir. Il entra dans une boutique de fleur avec son oncle en compagnie de Hinata. Ils choisissèrent un joli bouquet composé de roses rouges et blanches. Ils partirent en direction d'un lieu peu acceuillant où il y avait des pierres en forme de rectangle transposé en lignes par terre. Les Hyuuga s'approchèrent d'une des tombes. Ils y déposèrent les fleurs. Hiashi s'exclama:

-Neji? Veux-tu rester un moment seul avec elle?

-Oui, s'il vous plaît mon oncle, murmura t-il.

-Bien.

Il s'éloigna avec sa fille. Neji hésita et commença à parler de ce qui s'est passé cette année. Il faisait ça depuis l'âge de 7 ans. Il mit du temps alors à raconter l'accident de Hizashi. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux blanc. Il s'inclina et rejoignit Hiashi et sa cousine qui étaient désormais sa seule famille.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata courrait dans tous l'établissement. Elle se cacha derrière un des batiments où elle souffla. Mais elle n'en eu pas le temps car IL l'avait retrouvée.

-Alors beauté, on se cache?

Elle ne répondit mot pendant que l'adolescent s'approche d'elle assez pour la plaquer contre le mur.

-C'est pas bien de fuir quelqu'un à qui tu dois quelque chose.

-Lai... Laisses-moi tranquille!

-Pourquoi donc?

Il lui prit le menton et la forca à l'embrasser. Hinata était prête à recevoir ces lèvres à contrecoeur mais pourtant, quand elle rouvrit les yeux, il n'était plus là. Elle entendit une autre voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

-Ne la touches pas Uchiwa!!

-Ne... Neji-san! bredouilla t-elle.

-Tiens tiens, le toutou de Hinata! Comment as-tu osé nous interrompre?

-Pour une simple et bonne raison que tu l'agresses Sasuke!

-Allez, c'est juste pour m'amuser!!

-Tais-toi!! Si je te revois lui faire du mal, tu auras affaire à moi!

Il prit la main de sa cousine et s'éloigna loin de Sasuke qui saignait de la lèvre.

-Tu le regretteras Hyuuga!! cria ce dernier.

Neji ignora ces dernières paroles et se retrouva à parler avec Hinata tout en marchant.

-Merci Neji-nii-san! le remercia t-elle.

-A ton service cousine!! Mais je ne serais pas toujours là, tu le sais.

-Oui, je... je vais essayer de me débrouiller seule.

-J'ai confiance en toi! dit-il en lui offrant son plus beau sourire (pas à la façon Lee).

Ils arrivèrent dans un des couloirs du lycée. Ils restèrent silencieux à se jeter des coup d'oeil jusqu'à ce que Hinata prenne la parole:

-Neji?

-Oui.

-Tu... tu ressembles tellement à Hizashi-sama.

Neji la fixa un moment avant de plonger ses yeux aux sol. La jeune fille se ratrappa:

-Heu... Tu... tu sais, là où il est, il... il pense toujours à toi!!

-Merci.

-QUE FAITES-VOUS DANS LES COULOIRS JEUNES GENS!!!!!!! LES COURS ONT COMMENCES JE VOUS SIGNALE!!!!!!!!!

Les deux cousins se retournèrent pour apercevoir une dame habillée d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalong gris. Elle était blonde et avait la poitrine développée.

-Ma... Madame la... directrice!! bégaya t-la brune.

-Tsunade-sama!!! s'exclama l'autre.

-Retournez en cours ou je vous étripe, VU???

En un quart de tour, Neji et Hinata disaprurent à la vue de la furie.

De retour chez son oncle, Neji se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit une jeune fille aux longs cheveux brun avec une mèche lui barrant le visage. Elle semblait cacher quelque chose derrière son dos.

-Hanabi, que fais-tu ici? Et que caches-tu?

-Une question à la fois, cousin!! Et puis, t'as pas besoin de savoir ce que j'ai!

-Bien sûr que si car tu es dans ma chambre...

Hanabi attendait que son cousin reparte de la pièce, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Elle soupira et révéla enfin l'objet. Neji écarquilla ses yeux.

-Mais... je peux savoir ce que tu fabrique avec les lunettes de mon père?

-Je suis simplement curieuse, c'est tout!!!! Et de toute façon, je te les rends, je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrai en faire!!

Elle lui donna les lunettes et parti de la chambre. Neji resta silencieux un bon moment avant de se mettre à faire ses devoirs. Mais avant qu'il ne commence que Hiashi fit son entrée.

-Neji?

L'interpellé se retourna, surpris.

-Mon oncle?

-Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Il lui tendit un bout de papier qui semblait être un billet d'avion. Neji n'en revenait pas. Son oncle continua:

-Tu vas partir en voyage en Chine très prochainement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: je crois que mes chapitres sont un peu court et j'en suis désolée mais je crois que je vais réussir à en faire un plus long. En ce moment je suis sur le chapitre 7 et je vais essayer de m'inspirer de la culture chinoise. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_-Tu vas partir en voyage en Chine très prochainement._

-Mais... pourquoi?

-Au vu de tes notes, je me suis dit...

Il ne put finir sa phrase car son neveu venait de se jeter sur lui en le serrant dans ses bras. Il en fut dailleurs très étonné. Le plus jeune des deux murmura avec le sourire aux lèvres:

-Merci, mon oncle... je vous remercie... sincèrement...

Après un instant d'hésitation, Hiashi l'enlaça et le serra très fort contre lui en murmurant à son tour:

-Fais bien attention à toi dans cet appareil! Je ne me pardonnerai pas si tu meurs comme ton père.

-Je serais prudent! Je vous en fait la promesse!! répondit-il en versant deux larmes de joie de ses yeux.

-Tu feras le voyage avec un des anciens amis de ton père qui avait la même passion que lui.

-"Qui avait"?

-Oui, après l'accident, il n'a plus voulu retourner dans l'engin. Même pour achever le travail de mon frère.

-Faire le tour du monde, hein?

Hiashi acquiésça. Il ne lui donna que cette phrase pour information:

-Il te reconnaîtra arriver dans l'avion.

Trois jours passèrent à grande vitesse et la famille Hyuga se trouvait à l'aéroport. Neji les embrassa encore une fois (une bise, pas par vous savez quoi) et partit dans la salle d'atente. Il portait à présent un Tee-shirt blanc avec un pantalong noir assez long recouvrant à peine ses talons. Par dessus son Tee-shirt, une veste marron foncé munie de deux poches et pour finir, sur sa tête se trouvait les fameuses lunettes de Hizashi.

Il entra à présent dans l'appareil (je ne vais pas tout décrire en détail vous savez ce qui se passe avant ça). Arriver dedans, vu qu'il était le dernier à entrer car il s'était endormi dans la salle, il s'installa à côté d'un homme assez jeune pour lui mais qui a, à vu d'oeil, 3 ou 4 ans d'écart. Il était brun avec des yeux noisettes. Il portait lui aussi une tenue de voyage.

Neji lui demanda:

-Excusez-moi! Cette place est-elle libre?

-Oui bien sûr... mais... tu es Neji Hyuga? Je me trompe?

-Euh... oui, c'est bien moi. Comment vous me connaissez?

-J'étais le meilleur ami de ton père. C'est dingue ce que tu lui ressemble!!

-Alors... c'est vous que mon oncle a averti?

-Oui. Hayate Gekko.

-Enchanté!

Il prit place et tout les deux discutèrent de leur destination et aussi de ce qui s'était passé dans le passé (logique).

Les heures défilaient. Neji, qui était à côté du hublot, avait la tête appuiée contre la vitre, les yeux clos. Quand à Hayate, il lisait tranquilement un livre en jetant de temps en temps des coups d'oeil à son compagon de voyage.

Le commandant annonça l'arrivée. Après avoir réveiller Neji, descendre de l'appareil et quitter l'aéroport à l'aide d'un taxi, les deux bruns parcouraient la ville de Bejing. Ils entrèrent dans un des magasin de cette immense ville. Cartes postales, vêtements,... un peu de tout. Neji partait voir du rayon T-shirt.

Pendant qu'il fouillait, il entendit une jolie petite voix discrète:

-MAIS T'ES VRAIMENT NEUNEU MA PAROLE!!!!!!!!!!!

Il dégagea les vêtement de sa vue pour apercevoir une blonde aux yeux bleu hurler après un brun flemmard. A côté d'eux, un groupe de 4 gars et 3 filles. L'un des garçons était brun avec des yeux en fente et souriait à la blonde. Un autre avait les yeux cernés de noir et les cheveux roux qui se contentait de contempler la scène. Celui avec les yeux océan et blond avait l'air sympathique tout comme son camarade brun qui était un peu plus agé et plus grand qu'eux.

Les filles rigolaient face à ce spectacle. L'une avait les cheveux d'un rose que l'on ne peut pas voir tout les jours.

Celle qui était à côté d'elle avait des macarons sur la tête et les yeux noisettes. La dernière avait quatres couettes en pétard blonde et frappait par derrière la nuque du flemmard.

Neji voulu s'en approcher et faire connaissance mais apparemment, ils avaient failli quitter le centre commercial à cause d'un employé particulièrement en colère au caractère de la jeune fille en queue de cheval. La dite jeune fille s'excusa et se calma en cherchant de nouveau ce qu'elle cherchait juste avant.

Neji pris cette occasion.

-Excusez-moi mademoiselle? Vous cherchez quelque chose?

Celle-ci releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux, un peu surprise.

-Euh... je cherche quelqu'un qui sache comment s'y prendre en matière de vêtement...

-Je peux vous aider si vous le voulez?

-Ino!!

Les deux personnes se retournèrent pour voir un des gars se diriger vers eux.

-Je peux savoir qui c'est?

-Sois pas jaloux Kiba!! C'est juste un vendeur!!

-En faite, répliqua le concerné, je ne suis qu'un touriste!

-Oups... désolée!!

-C'est pas grave! Je vois que vous êtes son petit ami?

-Exact! sourit le dit Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka et elle c'est Ino Yamanaka!!! Tu veux que je viennes te présenter aux autres?

-Euh... cela ne va pas les déranger si on est de trop?

-"On"? questionna Ino. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre avec toi?

-Oui! C'est...

-Eh!! Kiba, il y a un nouveau avec nous? interrompit le blond.

La petite troupe s'approcha à son tour du Hyuga. Ils faisaient connaissance. Temari Sabaku était la grande soeur de ses deux frères, Gaara et Kankuro. Ce dernier avait, comme petite amie, Sakura Haruno. Ils se sont rencontré à Stockolm. Tenten était la fille qui interessait beaucoup Neji. Shikamaru Nara sortait avec la grande blonde depuis deux ans. Naruto Uzumaki est toujours célibataire mais c'est une grande gueule et peut avoir de la chance avec Hinata, pensa Neji. Il savait qu'Hinata adorait les garçons blond aux yeux bleu et un peu spécials.

Soudain, Hayate vint à leur rencontre à son tour.

-Tiens tiens!! Tu t'es déjà fais des amis?

Ce dernier sourit et présenta Hayate au reste du groupe. Au moins, il y aura un adulte avec eux pour pouvoir lire une carte correctement d'après Temari.


	4. Chapter 4

**Désolée, ce chapitre est trop court pour moi. C'est pour cette raison que je met le chapitre suivant en même temps.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Et oui, s'exclama Temari, comme par hasard, personne ne sait lire de carte!!! Heureusement que vous êtes là monsieur Gecko.

-Tu peux me tutoier si tu veux! Bon, où voulez-vous aller en premier?

-Si on allait à la plage? proposa Sakura.

-Il y a trop de monde ces temps-ci! protesta Kiba.

-J'ai peut-être une idée! dit l'aîné du groupe.

Il prit son portable et composa un numero. Il s'éloigna de quelques mètres et resta sur place en discutant avec la personne au bout du fil. Il revint vers les jeunes, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Nous irons sur la plage de notre colocataire Neji!

-Notre colocataire?

-Il avait accepté de nous héberger le temps que l'on visite ce pays et il a une belle plage juste devant chez lui!!

-J'irai bien aller voir moi!! dit le brun aux formes triangulaires.

-Si tu y vas, j'y vais!!! encouragea sa petite blonde.

-Moi aussi j'suis partant ! criait de joie Naruto.

-On est pour!! s'exclama Kankuro en tenant la main de la fille rose.

Temari jetait un coup d'oeil à son Shika d'amour qui soupira en murmurant un "Daccord". Quand à Gaara, il se contenta de hocher la tête. Tenten sourit à cette idée et fit de même. Hayate conclut:

-Bon, puisque tout le monde est daccord, on va pouvoir partir de ce pas!!

Il leur montra où se situait la maison de leur colocataire sur la carte. C'est assez proche pour y aller en bus. Ils montèrent dans le premier qu'ils virent. Heureusement que leur guide connaissait bien les langues étrangères car il demanda justement au chauffeur si c'était possible de s'arrêter à l'endroit indiqué.

Pendant le trajet, Naruto n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler dans tous les sens à côté du roux en protestant que ce n'était pas très confortable. Heureusement que la plupart des personnes présentes n'entendaient ou ne comprenaient pas les injures du blond. Sakura s'était endormie sur l'épaule du Sabaku brun qui regardait le

paysage qui défilait. Du côté de Kiba et Ino, c'est l'inverse. Temari et Shikamaru se disputait pour la énième fois pendant que Gaara se boucha les oreilles avec les écouteurs de son ipod pour ne plus entendre râler le Uzumaki. Quand au Hyuga, il s'était assis à côté de la seule brune de leur petit groupe. Il fouilla dans son sac et ouvrit un sachet de biscuit. Il en proposa à Tenten.

-Non merci, je n'ai pas très faim!! déclara t-elle.

Mais son ventre lui dit le contraire car il commença à gargouiller, la faisant rougir. Neji lui sourit et lui demanda si elle en est si sûre que ça. Au finale, la brune aux macarons prit quelques biscuits au brun. Ils discutèrent un peu. Neji apprit que Tenten était d'origine japonaise. Elle avait perdu son père à l'âge de 5 ans et avait un petit boulot qu'elle pratiquait avant de rencontrer des touristes qui lui sont tombés dessus par hasard. Les dits touristes étaient justement Naruto et les autres. Petit à petit elle les a rejoins.

Ils arrivèrent enfin chez cette fameuse personne. Hayate sonna à l'entrée et un homme vint les ouvrir. Homme qui avait la trentaine, les cheveux gris et une cicatrice sur l'oeil gauche.

-Vous êtes enfin là! dit ce dernier.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Kakashi... je te présente le fils de Hizashi et d'autres jeunes dont je ne me souviens plus les noms!!

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que vous seriez autant à venir ici!!??

-On va continuer la discussion dehors ou tu nous fais entrer dans ta demeure?

-En faite, dit le dénommé Kakashi en les laissant entrer, ce n'est pas ma demeure. C'est celle des Aburame!

-Des Aburame? Et toi, tu ne m'avait pas dit que tu n'habitait pas ici!!??

Pendant que Hayate et Kakashi discutaient entre adulte, les adolescents déposèrent leurs affaires sur le canapé et partirent à la découverte de cette plage étrangère. En effet, elle était merveilleuse. Une plage normale où beaucoup moins de monde passaient. Ce qui rend l'air respirable. De magnifiques vagues quoi de mieux pour faire du surf. Du sable doux. Kiba était le premier à parler:

-Wow!! Génial la plage! J'ai envie de piquer une tête, pas vous?

-Du calme mon p'tit chien adoré! On peut peut-être se présenter devant les propriétaires de cette maison, non?

-Ce sera plus respectueux je trouve!! opinia Sakura.

-Ce ne sera pas la peine, faites ce que vous voulez, s'écria une voix non loin du petit groupe.

L'étranger se rapprocha d'eux, leur permettant de l'identifier. C'était un garçon qui avait l'air froid mais les apparences sont trompeuses. Il était brun avec des lunettes noires et avait dans les 15-20 ans.

-Qui es-tu? questionna le blond.

-...Shino Aburame.

-Ah! C'est chez toi ici alors, je ne me trompe pas?

-... Non.

-Heu... ça ne te dérange pas si on a mit nos affaires sur ton canapé?

Pour toute réponse, il affirma un geste de la tête négatif. Naruto se présenta en se frappant la tête:

-Excuse-moi!! C'est mal de ne pas s'être présenter! Je suis Naruto Uzumaki!! Et voici mes potes!

Il les présenta un par un. La troupe découvrit aussi que Shino n'est guère bavard. Vu que les parents de ce dernier ne seront pas de retour avant quelques semaines, voire quelques mois, Shino leur montra les chambres qui étaient normalement prévu pour quatre personnes. Ils réfléchissèrent tous, avec Hayate et Kakashi, comment ils allaient pouvoir dormir. Finalement, ils trouvèrent une solution. Dans le salon se trouvera Kiba et sa bien-aimée sur le canapé-lit en compagnie de Shikamaru et Temari qui seront sur un matelas, par terre. Shino a bien voulu partager sa chambre avec Kakashi et Hayate. La chambre d'ami sera occupé par le reste: Neji, Tenten, Kankuro, Sakura, Gaara et Naruto. Kankuro avait dit qu'il prendra Sakura dans ses bras vu que la chambre est pour quatre.


	5. Chapter 5

La journée mouvementée était passée. Ils soupèrent et allaient se coucher. Au salon, Ino fut réveillée par un drôle de bruit. Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. Puis elle secoua l'épaule de Kiba.

-Kiba...Kiba... KIBA!!

-Hmm... quooiii???

-J'ai entendu quelque chose, pas toi?

-Non... ça doit être le vent!

-Tu entends du vent là?

Kiba était déjà à moité endormi qu'il ne pouvait entendre Ino râler. Cette dernière alla faire un tour dans la cuisine à pas de loup histoire de prendre un verre d'eau et de se dire que tout allait bien.

Arrivée à destination, elle fouilla dans le placard et trouva un verre. Elle se dirigea vers la fontaine, mit son verre sous le robinet et appuya sur le manche. Soudain, elle entendit d'autres pas. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'entende plus rien. Elle regarda son verre qu'elle but cul sec avant de partir en courant se cacher sous la couverture de son petit ami qui se réveilla en sursaut en sentant Ino trembloter comme une feuille.

-Ino? Qu'y a t-il encore?

-Il... il y a... j'ai... entendu...

-C'est bon calmes-toi! dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Maintenant dort, s'il te plaît.

-Je vais... essayer...

Du côté Shika Tema, cette dernière avait entendu leur courte discussion. Elle décida de dormir, l'esprit mal à l'aise. Elle sait apparemment qui est ce ''quelque chose".

Dans la chambre d'ami, Neji ne put dormir car ses pensées étaient occupés par quelqu'un qui semblait être une fille brune. Il fixa le plafond, le regard dans le vide. Puis le détourna vers la silhouette féminine de Tenten qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui. Elle dormait paisiblement. Il levait la main pour pouvoir la toucher mais se résigna en pensant:

«-Ne rêves pas, tu le regretteras peut-être!!!»

Il se redressa pour se remettre les idées en place mais s'aperçut qu'un lit était vide. Il se leva pour mieux voir la pièce. Kankuro et Sakura étaient là ainsi que Tenten et Naruto. Il ne manquait que le cadet des Sabaku: Gaara. Neji se demanda où il était passé. Il scruta encore une fois l'endroit pour être sûr qu'il est absent et descendit les escaliers. Mais c'est dur de voir dans le noir. Conclusion: il trébucha jusqu'au rez de chaussée. Il atterrit face contre terre.

"Merde alors!!"

Il se redressa pour pouvoir se remettre debout tant bien que mal tellement il avait mal à la tête.

Il entendit un hoquet de surprise. Il vit Ino le fixer avec de grands yeux effrayés. Celle-ci se calma en voyant que ce n'était que le Hyuga.

-Ouf... ce n'est que toi Neji!!

-Pourquoi es-tu encore éveillée Ino?

-J'ai entendu un bruit bizarre... j'ai essayé de réveillé Kiba mais il a préféré dormir que me consoler. Alors je suis aller boire de l'eau et c'est là que j'ai encore entendu ces pas effrayant à en faire hérisser le dos. Puis j'ai entendu les tiennes, ce qui m'a fait sursauté.

-Ah! Désolé!! Je vais voir ce que c'est!?

-D'accord... fais attention, c'est peut-être une bête féroce!!

Neji sourit à cette idée. Gaara, une bête féroce? Il aimerait bien voir ça un jour. C'est vrai qu'il est pire qu'un ice berg mais ce n'est pas un mostre pour autant.

Il partit du salon et s'avança dans le jardin obscur mais éclairé par la lune (j'ai oublier de préciser que la plage se trouve juste en face du jardin qui est en face du salon à la porte vitrée). Il entendait le bruissement des vagues et le vent vint bercer ses cheveux. Il mit un pied devant l'autre et toucha de ses pieds nus l'herbe qui se transformait petit à petit en sable. Il ferma les yeux, savourant ce moment de détente. Puis il sursauta à cause d'un murmure non loin de lui. A 10 mètres du Hyuga se trouvait une forme humaine, assise sur le sable. Il reconnu Gaara et s'en approcha. Celui-ci n'en fut pas surpris. Cependant, il s'arrêta de murmurer dès que Neji fut à sa hauteur.

-Ca va Gaara?

-...

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? questionna le Hyuga en s'asseyant à son tour.

-...

-T'as perdu ta langue?

-... non...

-Alors, pourquoi tu ne me dis rien?

-... tu n'as pas fini avec les questions...

-Non!

-Alors, il ne se passe rien, c'est simple.

Il se leva et rentra dans la maison suivit par le brun.

-Dis-moi au moins ce que tu as!!

-Je n'en ai pas envie! dit-il en lançant un regard noir à Neji qui ne put réprimer un frisson.

Puis il rentra à son tour.


	6. Chapter 6

Le Sabaku monta les escaliers. Neji jura dans sa barbe inexistante quand une voix vint interrompre ses pensées:

-Tu te fatigues pour rien Neji! Jamais il ne cèderas, même par pour un million.

Il fit volte-face à la personne qui venait de parler. Temari le regardait.

-C'est comme ça depuis son plus jeune âge...

-Peux-tu m'en dire plus Temari?

-...

-S'il te plaît!

-On... on verra avec Kankuro... demain...

Elle se ralongea et remit sa couette. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Neji monta dans la chambre. Gaara était adossé au mur, la tête et le coude sur son genou plié. Neji conclut qu'il dormait alors il fit de même arrivé sur son lit.

Le lendemain, il émergea doucement du sommeil. Il ouvrit un oeil, puis deux et s'aperçut qu'il était à présent seul dans la chambre d'ami. Le Hyuga se redressa, encore un peu fatigué. Il voulut se rendormir mais se ravisa en entendant des rires éclatés au rez-de-chaussée. Il se leva difficilement, titubant jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit. Il alla d'abord dans la salle de bain et y découvrit avec horreur son reflet dans le miroir. Il faisait vraiment peur de quoi effrayer un gamin. Le brun se brossa les cheveux et, toujours aussi fatigué, déambula les escaliers.

Du côté de Naruto et compagnie, tous prirent leur petit déjeuner mais pas comme Hayate et Kakashi le croyait. Naruto était en train de poursuivre Kiba car celui-ci l'avait traité de "baka", Sakura et Ino qui se disputaient sur la question "qui a piqué le sucre?", Shikamaru et Shino s'ennuiyaient à mourir, Tenten parlait d'armes aux deux Sabaku ainés et Gaara avait encore disparu. Le Gekko haussa les sourcils et Kakashi écarquilla les yeux.

Bientôt, toutes activités cessèrent par un bruit sourd provenant du salon. Tous allèrent voir ce qui se tramait et c'est avec stupéfaction qu'ils éclatèrent tous de rire, sauf quelques uns. Neji était par terre à se masser la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez à rire comme ça? Je suis tombé des escaliers, c'est tout!! "Et ça fait deux fois! Pourquoi moi?"

Après ce petit incident, tout le monde put reprendre leur petit-déjeuner dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Temari redoutait de tout raconter à Neji à propos de son frère cadet. Elle en avait informé Kankuro qui est dans le même état qu'elle.

Dans l'après-midi, ils purent tous partirent à la plage. Les garçons se lancèrent à l'eau avec des planches de surf. Vous vous demandez où ils les ont déniché? Shino les avait découvert un matin dans le cagibi de son père (qui l'eut crut) il y a de cela un an. Bref, Kiba s'élança sur la première vague qui arrivait suivit de Naruto et Kankuro. Neji resta en retrait, attendant la seconde vague. Sakura et Tenten le rejoingnirent avec d'autres planches. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, la deuxième vague arrivait et tous les trois entrèrent dans le tube.

Sur le sable se trouvait le Nara et sa flemme légendaire, Shino qui lisait un livre de biologie tranquilement (le sport, on peut dire que c'est pas trop son truc), il y avait aussi Temari qui discutait avec la Yamanaka sur un magazine de mode et Gaara, qui est apparu comme par miracle, s'était contenté de les regarder, assis par terre, le corps soutenu par les coudes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Hyuga revenait sur la rive et céda sa planche à Ino. Il profita de l'absence de celle-ci, du sommeil de Shikamaru et de l'innatention de Shino et Gaara pour parler à l'ainée des Sabaku.

-Alors?

-Alors quoi?

-Ne fais pas l'innocente Tem!

-Pourquoi ferai-je l'innocente?

-Tu n'as pas oublier tout de même!

-Oublier... oublier... oublier quoi?

-Temari!

-Je suppliai Dieu pour que tu ais la mémoire courte... tu ne veux pas attendre Kank...

-Tema!! cria le frère de celle-ci sans s'apercevoir que Neji était là. Tu devrais essayer le...!!

-IMBECILE!!!!!!!! hurla Temari.

-Quoi? demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

Elle lui fait un signe de tête en direction du brun qui était à côté d'elle. Le Sabaku sut alors ce qui la dérangeait. Il soupira bruyament et s'installa en face. Le Hyuga ne savait pas pourquoi ils faisaient tout pour éviter d'en parler et il allait le découvrir. Temari commença:

-En fait, on a perdu notre mère étant petits. Depuis la naissance de Gaara pour être exact.

Neji écarquilla ses yeux de surprise. Kankuro continua:

-Gaara croit qu'il est responsable de sa mort alors il s'est renfermé et se dispute souvent avec notre père. Il disparait toutes les nuits et revient le matin par on ne sait quel raison.

-Au début, on s'inquiétait alors que père s'en fichait, interrompit l'aînée. Mais plus on le connait, plus on se détend mais je ressens encore de l'angoisse.

-Je vois... dit Neji.

-De quoi vous parlez? cria une fille rose et curieuse qui revenait de la mer.

Les trois restèrent pétrifiés un moment avant de balbutier des mots incompréhensibles.

-Et bien... nous parlons... de... commença le garçon aux longs cheveux.

-Nous sommes... enfin... nous... continua Kankuro.

Temari eut une "merveilleuse idée".

-J'étais en train de montrer à ces messieurs comment on bouge avec une fille au pieux!!!!

Les garçons n'en croyèrent pas leurs oreilles. Temari, t'a pas trouvé mieux, pensa le Sabaku. Sakura s'écria:

-C'est vrai ça? Il était temps!!

-Comment?? s'étonna Temari. "Il était temps"??

-Ben oui! Kanky-chéri est pas très bon au déhanchement, il faut qu'il s'entraîne et grâce à tes conseils Tem, peut-être que tu...

-Une minute papillon Saku! coupa-t-elle. Tu veux dire que t'a déjà couché avec lui?

-Pile poil!!!

Un gros blanc s'installa.

Kankuro s'éclipsa mais fut repérer par sa soeur qui courut après lui. Le seul garçon brun mit du temps à comprendre puis rougit un peu à l'idée. Sakura le remarqua.

-Faut pas avoir honte Neji!! Chaque être vivants passe par cette étape!

-Oui...oui...

Une autre voix les intérrompit.

-Coucou!!!

Ils virent Tenten s'avancer vers eux.

-Que se passe-t-il ici? demanda-t-elle.

-Il se passe que Kankuro n'avait toujours pas avoué à Tem qu'on a couché ensemble! répondit la Haruno.

-Tiens! Ca me rappelle vaguement quelque chose !? Mais oui!! Je me souviens! Saku, tu te souvien le jour où Kankuro a failli prendre une raclée fénoménale?

-Oui! J'ai d'ailleurs rigolé à ce sujet!!

Neji qui n'avait pas participé à la discussion daignait y entrer.

-Que s'est-il passé ce jour-là?

-Oups!! Désolée Neji, je ne t'avais pas vu! s'écria la brunnette.

-Aimable...

-Temari avait retrouvé des magasines de "filles" sous le lit de Gaara. Un moment, elle avait crié sur lui en pointant l'objet suspect. Gaara avait afirmé que ces "revues de journal débiles" comme il le dit, ne sont pas les siennes et Tem est parti illico presto dans la chambre du pauvre Kanky!

-... quelle histoire! Mais pourquoi les avoir caché sous le lit de son frère?

-Remarque que Gaara n'aime pas lire ces genres de trucs et que c'était l'endroit idéal! renchérit Sakura.

-Je vois...


	7. Chapter 7

**Je suis obligée de mettre le chapitre 7 maintenant car mes parents vont me faire tout un cours d'histoire géographie -_- donc ça va me prendre tout le dimanche même le samedi. Bon, ben bonne nouvelle quand même pour AkuriAtsuki ^^**

****

La belle journée passée, ils prirent tous un bon bain chaud. Hayate et Kakashi semblaient discuter de ce qui se passera le lendemain. Ils eurent alors une idée qui ravira tout ce joli petit monde.

Le lendemain donc, ils partirent tôt le matin pour regarder une course traditionnel de bateaux-dragons sur une des rivières de Pékin. Hayate avait expliqué que un ministre du roi Chu, Qu Yuan, se serai jeté dans la rivière Miluo à l'époque des Royaumes Combattant, de dépit de voir ses conseils négligés et son dévouement au pays mis en doute. Il se serait donc noyé, mais pour pouvoir au moins repêcher son cadavre intact, les riverains qui le tenaient en grande estime auraient jeté dans l'eau du riz emballé dans des feuilles de bambou pour tenir en respect les poissons.

On pense en général que la coutume des courses de bateaux-dragons est originaire du sud du Chang Jiang (fleuve bleu) et que la légende de Qu Yuan reflète le fait qu'à l'origine la noyade d'un ou de plusieurs participants était requise pour que le rite obtienne le résultat escompté.

Pour continuer la visite de ce pays, ils allèrent dans une boutique chinoise acheter des vêtements en rapport avec le festival comme tous les habitant de la Chine. En entrant dans la boutique, les filles durent essayer plusieurs kimono pour se mettre en valeur et les garçons se sentaient mal à l'aise dedans. Heureusement pour eux que c'était une tradition et qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls. Apparemment, tous les Chinois sont habillés de la même façon.

Devant le cabinet d'essayage, Kiba attendait que sa douce veuille bien sortir. Ce qui se passa. Ino avait un magnifique kimono violet avec des fleurs de lotus partant de la base jusqu'à la hanche et elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon. Kiba ne trouvait mot tellement sa petite amie était mignonne.

-Alors? Comment tu me trouves dedans? demanda t-elle.

-...

-Quoi?

-...

-C'est moche hein? paniqua t-elle.

-De quoi?

-Avoue Kiba!!! Je ne suis pas belle!!

-Quoi? Non, détrompes-toi! Je te trouves absolument... ravissante!!!

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu quand je t'ai dit...

-J'étais dans les vapes Ino!!!! Je te trouves magnifique! Je ne savais pas quoi dire c'est tout!

-Ouf! Tu m'as fait peur! J'ai cru un instant que je faisais peur à voir!

-Mais non, mais non!!

Du côté de Sakura, elle hésita et demanda de l'aide à Kankuro.

-Dis-moi Kanky, tu préfère la rouge ou la blanche? Moi personnellement, je trouve que la rouge n'est pas mal si on compte le bustier mauve qui va avec ou la veste transparente qui est avec la blanche. J'adore aussi les fleurs de cerisiers qu'il y a sur le kimono blanc car c'est ma fleur préférée mais le rouge se rapproche du rose donc je ne sais pas si je devrais...

-Tiens!! coupa t-il.

Il lui tendit un kimono rose qui se transforme en blanc sur le bas de la robe. Sur le haut se tenait une branche (pas une vraie) de fleurs de cerisier qui traverse la poitrine en diagonale en commençant par le bassin. Sakura restait stupéfaite de cette merveille. Elle sauta dans les bras de son aimé et entra dans une cabine avec le fameux kimono.

Avec Shikamaru, il n'y a pas à dire, il s'est endormi en essayant une tenue que Temari avait choisie. Temari qui entra en entendant un ronflement de sa part (à Shika).

-SHIKAMARU NARA!!!

L'interpellé se réveilla avec plus ou moins de rapidité (juste le temps d'aller boire un café). Il grogna en s'apercevant que c'était sa blonde et en murmurant son fameux «galère». Temari s'exclama:

-Tu pourrais faire un effort! Ne dors pas ici ou on te laissera poireauter dans ce magasin jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, COMPRIS?????

-Comptes pas sur moi pour t'obéir femme galère. Toute façon, tu n'aimerais pas m'abandonner sur mon triste sort!

-Pff... même pas en rêve!!!

Neji se trouvait dans le rayon accessoire, habillé. Il cherchait ce qui pourrait aller avec son kimono quand une brune interrompit ses recherches.

-Neji!! S'il te plaît, je suis comment?

Le Hyuga dut se retenir à ne pas baver car Tenten était superbe. Elle avait, certes, une tenue banale mais qui lui allait bien. Un kimono noir pour le buste et rouge-sang pour les manches, et une ceinture rose. Les joues de Neji se teintèrent de rouge en voyant ce spectacle.

-Tu... tu es... merveilleuse...

-C'est vrai?

-Tu es tellement... ravissante là-dedans... tu es très belle... tu es... spéciale...

-... comment ça «spéciale»?

-... euh... j'ai dit ça? s'étonna t-il.

-C'est pas grave... merci pour le compliment!

Elle repartit dans la cabine en adressant un joli sourire à Neji et en lui disant:

-Il te vas bien ce kimono à toi aussi!!

Elle disparaissait de son champ visuel. Neji ne savait vraiment plus quoi dire. Il a rêvé ou Tenten lui a sourit? Lui a complimenté sur sa tenue? Elle avait.. rougis? Il dut se contenter de ne penser qu'à ça. Sa rougeur. Cette couleur lui allait bien sur ses joues quand il y pensait.

Soudain, une tignasse blonde courut vers lui en tenant un tissu dans sa main.

-Neji!!!!!!!!!!!

Dès que Naruto était à sa hauteur, il lui tendit le tissu qui s'avèrait être une robe.

-C'est pour ta cousine!!

-Pour Hinata? Voilà qui est surprenant.

-De quoi?

-C'est la première fois que Hinata a un fan! Et un mec blond en plus!!

Naruto sourit. Neji fit de même. Ce dernier avait raconté au blond sa famille et leurs loisirs. Il lui avait même montré une photo de lui, Hinata et Hanabi. Le blond reprit:

-Tu crois que ça lui ira ce kimono violet?

-Sûr et certain Naruto! Je n'oublierai pas de la lui donné.

-Attend!! J'ai autre chose pour elle!

Il lui tendit une photo de lui même.

-Je veux qu'elle me voit comme je l'ai vu sur ta photo de toi et tes deux cousines.

Le brun prit l'image et voyait sur celle-ci un Naruto souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Merci de la lui donner Neji!!

Et le blond repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

''Il est vraiment accro à Hinata.''

Un peu plus tard, tous le groupe partit faire un tour dans un des bateaux de la Chine qui longeait la rivière Miluo. Bien sûr, ils durent se séparer en deux groupe pour ne pas faire en couler un. De la barque, on voyaient des personnes qui défilaient en tenue de fête. Certaines représentaient le roi Chu et son ministre comme dans la légende et des femmes dansaient derrière eux avec des rubans. Du riz se lança à droite, à gauche sur le public qui regardaient avec admiration ce défilé. Cette fête ne dura qu'une seule journée.

De retour chez les Aburame, la petite troupe commençait à parler entre eux. D'autres s'affalèrent sur le canapé, exténués pendant que quelques uns allèrent se coucher, plus fatigués. Les filles, au contraire, se racontaient tout, discutaient de leur journée, riaient. Puis, tout à coup, elle s'arrêtèrent de blablater à cause d'une petite injure provenant du Nara.

-Pff, les filles, toujours aussi pipelettes!

Un éclair malicieux passa chez celles-ci. Elle fixèrent un instant Shikamaru qui était allongé sur le canapé avec un mauvaise oeil. Les autres les regardèrent tour à tour avant d'annoncer.

-Bon... moi j'vais me coucher! Dit Naruto.

-Pareil! S'écria le Inuzuka.

-Je vais dans la cuisine un moment! S'exclama Kankuro. Tu veux bien venir avec moi frérot??

Gaara le suivit sans ronchonner. Shino partit aussi dans sa chambre. Au tour de Neji qui prit les escaliers sans dire mots en lançant un regard inquiet signifiant « J'aimerai pas être à ta place. ». Regard que le Nara ignora royalement. Autrement dit, il s'en foutait de ce qui va lui arriver et regretta d'avoir penser ça car les filles s'avancèrent vers lui avec plus ou moins de rapidité.

-Galère...

Dans la cuisine.

-Dis-moi Gaara, tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir?

-... non.

-Pourquoi non?

-Il ne faut pas avoir un cerveau pour ce genre de situation mais des jambes.

-...

Du boucan se fit entendre aussitôt dans l'autre pièce (pas le salon, la pièce de l'autre côté de la cuisine). Deux autres personnes entrèrent en se hurlant dessus.

-Ah! C'est du joli! Je te dis bravo Kakashi!!

-Ecoute! J'ai pas fait exprès Hayate!! Et puis, c'est pas moi qui ait laissé traîné ces bouts de papier sur le lit alors que je t'avais prévenu que j'enlevais les draps aujourd'hui!!!

-Si tu enlevais les draps, tu pouvais voir ces « bouts de papier » allias billets d'avion Môsieur Hatake!! Et comment allons-nous rentrer moi et Neji au Japon, hein???

-T'avais qu'à les ranger dans ton sac au lieu de les mettre où bon te semble!!

-Mais oui! T'as raison maman! T'as vraiment raison, t'as toujours raison, t'es la voix de la raison si je ne m'abuse!

-Tu me lâches avec ta raison à la noix!!! Et puis c'est pas en s'engueulant qu'ils vont revenir!!

-Oui... je suis d'accord...

Hayate se dirigea vers le salon en ignorant les avertissements que Kankuro lui avait lancé à propos des filles qui doivent sûrement étrangler le pauvre Nara. C'est là que le Gekko aperçut un Shikamaru habillé en lycéenne pendant que quelques filles tenaient les bras du Nara et une autre les prit en photo avec son portable. Le châtain dut se contenter de les regarder, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. En le voyant, la gente féminine arrêtèrent leur activité. Hayate se dirigea à présent vers les escaliers en marmonnant.

-Je n'ai rien vu! Je n'ai rien entendu! Je ne veux rien savoir!

-Hayate, attends!! appela l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

-NON!! JE SUIS TOMBER SUR UNE BANDE DE FOU!!!!

-Mais enfin! Ce ne sont que des adolescents!! Et puis tu tombes pas, tu montes!

-...je dois être en train de rêver...

Pendant que Kakashi essayait de raisonner Hayate en haut, Tenten rangea son portable, Temari, Sakura et Ino lâchèrent Shikamaru qui soupira et enleva les habit de filles qu'il portait. Kankuro et Gaara s'approchèrent d'eux. Tout se fit en silence. Et il y avait la même tension dans la chambre d'ami. Neji ne s'attendait pas à entendre l'ami de son père crier aussi fort lui qui avait l'air calme et sérieux. Tout pour dire que la soirée s'était terminée dans un silence de mort.

Le lendemain, Neji se leva cette fois le premier, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il alla dans la salle de bain se coiffer un peu et avança près des escaliers. Il s'agrippa aux manches et descendit un par un les marches (lui et les escaliers, ça fait deux ^^). Arriver en bas, il soupira d'aise. A peine avait-il fait un pas qu'il trouva le sol sans aucune difficulté à cause d'un morceau de soie qui était par terre (cela m'est arrivé à moi aussi).

-C'est pas vrai! Je suis maudit!!

-Ben, que fais-tu par terre Neji? Que je me souvienne, le balai a été passé.

Neji leva sa tête pour apercevoir Hayate avec une tasse dans les mains. Il se releva avec l'aide de ce dernier.

-Tu es bien matinal pour te lever si tôt!

-Et toi donc. Je croyais que tu étais moins maladroit!

-Merci du compliment Hayate... Depuis combien de temps es-tu réveillé?

-Depuis deux heures.

-Hein? Deux heures??

-J'avais besoin de me rendormir alors je suis parti préparer une tisane pour me relaxer mais ça n'a donné aucun effet.

Neji regarda la tasse que le châtain tenait entre ses mains et senti l'odeur de...

-Mais... Hayate-san, ce n'est pas de la tisane mais du café!

-Du café???

-... oui.

-C'est pas vrai!! Je me suis trompé de boîte!!!

-De toute façon, tu n'en as plus besoin. Si tu t'es réveillé depuis deux heures, tu as du en boire beaucoup.

-Dix exactement!

-...


	8. Chapter 8

**Re-coucou! J'espère ne pas avoir été très longue! Je remercie beaucoup AkuriAtsuki pour ses reviews qui me font rire ^^. Dans cette partie, il y aura des chansons que vous connaissez peut-être. En tout cas, j'en suis sûre qu'il y en a une que tout le monde (peut-être) aime bien.**

**La suite!**

Un peu plus tard, à neuf heure pour être exact, la brune se réveilla à son tour. Elle descendit les escaliers sans aucun mal et arriva en un morceau en bas. Tenten s'étira de tout son long et marcha vers la cuisine avec, en tête, un petit déjeuner bien tranquille sans Naruto et sa maladresse, sans Kiba et ses insultes, sans Ino et Sakura (allez savoir pourquoi). Elle plaignait Kankuro, Shino et Gaara. Seul Neji semblait normal pour elle. Son calme, sa générosité, son intelligence... sa beauté. Elle sourit à ce mot. Beauté. Il était vraiment beau. Ses longs cheveux noirs, ses yeux nacrés, son sourire joyeux. Elle rougit au fur et à mesure qu'elle le détaillait dans ses pensées.

« Neji... » pensa t-elle.

Tout à coup, elle reçut un choc pas si violent que ça qu'elle en tomba par terre. Un poids s'abattit sur la brunette.

-Oh, mon dieu! Excuses-moi..., s'excusa celui qui l'avait bousculé.

-Neji? « Ça alors, je venais de penser à lui et là... »

-Tenten? Je... excuses-moi... vraiment...

-Ce n'est pas ta faute! Tu es apparu à l'angle et personne ne pouvait savoir!! s'écria Tenten avec un sourire béat.

Neji sourit à son tour, toujours sur Tenten. Cependant, ils remarquèrent tout les deux que leur position était quelque peu gênante. Alors, c'était en rougissant que le brun se redressa à une vitesse incroyable en s'excusant encore une fois. La jeune fille rougissait aussi et se releva plus lentement. Elle dit alors pour changer de sujet.

-Je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner! A tout à l'heure!!

-Oui... à tout à l'heure...

Il la regardait partir vers la cuisine.

« Mais que je suis con! »

Il s'injuriait lui-même. Il alla prendre l'air dehors, sur la plage.

Assis sur le sable, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il se demanda alors combien de temps va t-il rester en Chine. Il n'y avait pas réfléchi mais cela l'importait peu à présent.

-Bonjour.

Il se retourna brusquement pour apercevoir Gaara, debout, derrière lui. Il daignait lui dire bonjour après ce qu'il lui avait dit l'autre nuit?

« Quel changement de comportement aussi soudain... » pensa le brun. Bonjour à toi aussi...

Le roux ne disait plus rien. Il se contenta de s'assoir à côté de Neji. Un long silence s'en suivit. Seules les vagues le brisait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Gaara parla ce qui étonna le Hyuga.

-J'ai entendu un drôle de bruit en bas des escaliers.

-... et bien, j'ai trébucher sur Tenten...

-Il paraît que tu n'es pas en harmonie avec les escaliers. C'est de ce bruit que je parlais.

-... « Stupide maison... » Donc, tu tétais levé après moi?

-... je ne dors jamais.

-Des insomnies?

-Je croyais que tu avais toutes les réponses.

-Comment ça?

-Je t'ai vu discuter avec ma soeur et mon frère. Je n'était pas sourd pour autant.

-...

-Avoue que tu l'aimes bien.

-Qui ça?

-Tenten.

-P... pourquoi tu dis ça?? dit-il en prenant une teinte rouge.

-Je te vois tout le temps en train de lui jeter des coups d'oeil.

-Mais... et toi alors!! Comment ça se fait que je ne t'ai pas vu?

-Je suis discret. C'est tout...

Un blanc s'installa. Au loin, dans le salon, devant la porte vitrée, une personne y était. Temari était heureuse. Tout simplement heureuse. Kankuro arriva et pris sa soeur dans ses bras, signe d'un bonjour, avant de partir manger.

Ils restèrent toute la journée dans la demeure de Shino. Trop fatigués par ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière. Le soir vint alors se montrer. Hayate et Kakashi réunirent tout le monde, habillés de leur costume traditionnel. Les jeunes firent de même. Ils sortirent tous de la maison avec des lanternes à la main. Dehors, une famille de chinois, un homme, une femme et un enfant, passèrent devant eux, habillés de la même façon et avec le même accessoire. Ils leur dirent bonsoir, les japonais font de même. La troupe suivit les habitants jusqu'à la ville où tous mangèrent des boulettes de riz au sésame, et toutes sortes de variété. D'en haut, on ne voyait plus les personnes, mais de milliers de lampions allumés tendu au bout d'un bâton de bambou.

Hayate expliqua que cette fête est célébrée depuis la dynastie des Han. Elle a lieu le 15e jour de la nouvelle année lunaire entre le milieu et la fin du mois de février. Elle met fin, en quelques sortes, les festivités du nouvel an. Des lampions sont allumés partout dans le pays. Du temps des dynasties, cette fête avait pour but que l'esprit des ancêtres venus rendre visite sur Terre puisse retrouver leur chemin. De nos jours, ayant un peu oublié la tradition, les familles se réunissent pour manger des boulettes de riz de toutes sortes.

Un peu tard dans la nuit, des feux d'artifices explosèrent en plein ciel. Des pétards se faisaient entendre. Ce spectacle était magnifique. Neji regardait avec admiration. Il n'aurait jamais vécu pareil chose si son père n'avait pas voyagé.

Ils rentrèrent enfin chez les Aburame mais ne furent pas fatigué pour autant cette fois. Ils décidèrent de se réunirent dans la chambre d'amis. Certains discutaient, d'autre les regardaient, les couples se serrèrent entre eux. Puis, la Yamanaka s'exclama.

-Excuses-moi Shino, tu n'aurais pas une guitare par hasard?

-Je reviens tout de suite, répondit celui-ci.

Shino se leva et partit ouvrir son placard. Dedans se trouva la fameuse guitare. Il en jouait de temps en temps d'après ce qu'il avait dit, mais c'était avant de se plonger dans la biologie des insectes.

Ino saisit l'instrument et joua une note pour vérifier son efficacité. Elle le régla. Sakura s'écria.

-Dis Ino, tu te souviens de cette chanson que tu avais composer dans l'avion? Tu peux nous la jouer?

-Oui, bien sûr!

-Tu sais jouer de la guitare? Demanda Tenten.

-Oui. Je l'ai appris avec ma mère. J'en joue tout le temps quand je suis chez moi.

Après avoir fini de le régler, elle dit.

-La chanson que Sakura avait dit s'appelle « Ma réponse ».

Elle joua des do, des ré, des mi et des la avant d'entamer la chanson.

_Même si tu n'y arrives pas maintenant, ne stresse pas, n'abandonne pas.  
Va-y juste doucement, à ton propre rythme, en ayant confiance en toi._

__

Dans ce monde, on ne peut pas toujours  
Utiliser des méthodes classiques.  
C'est parce que Dieu a créé pour nous  
Un test, c'est pour ça que c'est difficile.  
Est-ce une sentence? De la science? Doit-on trouver la solution?  
Toi, tu devrais réussir à t'en sortir, non?  
Après tout, c'est ça, la vie,  
Alors pourquoi ne pas essayer sérieusement?

Je suis toujours complètement perdu,  
Et je me pose souvent des questions.  
Je ne cherche pas une seule réponse,  
Et je chasse cette imprudence.

Même si tu n'y arrives pas maintenant, ne stresse pas, n'abandonne pas.  
Va-y juste doucement, à ton propre rythme, en ayant confiance en toi.

Ô ciel, ô mer, est-ce que vous êtes aussi tracassés que moi?  
Ô vent, ô soleil, est-ce que vous pleurez aussi sans qu'on le sache?  
Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, après la défaite, c'est juste un nouveau combat.  
J'ai des blessures partout, mais c'est la preuve que j'ai vécu.  
Continue juste d'écrire ta vie, il n'y a rien besoin d'effacer.  
Tu as juste besoin de trouver un objectif.

Je suis toujours complètement perdu,  
Et je me pose souvent des questions.  
Je ne cherche pas une seule réponse,  
Et je chasse cette imprudence.

Même si tu n'y arrives pas maintenant, ne stresse pas, n'abandonne pas.  
Va-y juste doucement, à ton propre rythme, en ayant confiance en toi.

Tu écris sur un morceau de papier ce que devrait être notre futur.  
Avec ce stylo, tu relies les points pour former une ligne,  
C'est là la réponse qui n'appartient qu'à toi seule.

Ce que je serai dans le futur pourrait sûrement me dire,  
A ce que je suis maintenant, de transformer mes efforts en confiance,  
Et de continuer sur ma voie jusqu'à ce que ça change.

_Même si tu n'y arrives pas maintenant, ne stresse pas, n'abandonne pas.  
Va-y juste doucement, à ton propre rythme, en ayant confiance en toi. _

Temari posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Shikamaru qui mit une main sur l'épaule de la blonde. Kiba souriait, ravi que sa petite amie chantait aussi bien. Kankuro avait Sakura dans ses bras. Cette dernière ferma ses yeux pour se laisser bercer par les paroles. Shino et Gaara observaient et écoutaient, les yeux clos. Kakashi sourit ainsi qu'Hayate. Ce dernier n'avait jamais eu à faire à une tel ambiance. Neji s'appuya sur ses mains derrière lui. Il aimait cet air. Et cette façon de jouer. Cependant, en mettant sa main à l'arrière, il en toucha une autre. Il fit comme si de rien était. Il avait oublier la personne qui se trouvait dans son dos. Tenten. Il rougit un peu. Tenten, elle, était heureuse mais ne le montra pas. Alors, elle décida de se déplacer pour être à la hauteur du Hyuga tout en posant sa main par dessus la sienne. Tout deux échangèrent un regard. Ils rougissaient et c'était mieux comme ça. Rien qu'avec ça, ils se comprenaient.

« Kyaaa!! J'ai réussie! » cria intérieurement la brune.

Le brun se contenta de sourire et de rougir.

Pendant ce temps, Ino entama une autre chanson, certes plus courte, mais qui allait bien avec l'ambiance de la pièce et le nouveau couple qu'elle seule avait vu se former devant ses yeux remplis d'espoir.

_Je pensais à toi, je ne te mens pas..._

_Oh! oui mon amour, cette chanson est pour toi._

_You are thank you, this I want together_

_Oh! yes my darling, the sing is for you._

_Si je t'aime, aimes-moi,_

_Si je meurs, consoles-moi._

_Si j'ai peur, oh rassures-moi,_

_Si je meurs, j'ten supplie ne me suis pas..._

_J'ten supplie ne me suis pas..._

_Je n'aimerai que toi, et tu le sais bien,_

_Oh! oui mon amour, tu es gravé dans mon coeur._

_Oh! Baby you are the music of my heart,_

_Yes my darling, the sing is for you._

_Si je t'aime, aimes-moi,_

_Si je meurs, consoles-moi._

_Si j'ai peur, oh rassures-moi,_

_Si je meurs, j'ten supplie ne me suis pas..._

_J'ten supplie ne me suis pas..._

La blonde, quand elle eut finit, passa l'instrument à Sakura qui accepta mais pas pour en jouer. Elle comptait chanter avec son petit ami qui, lui, joueras de la guitare. Kankuro prit l'instrument et commença par des notes qui n'étaient pas totalement inconnus aux oreilles de ceux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Il chanta les première paroles.

_J'me laisse aller souvent,_

_C'est vrai, j'attends,_

_Que passe le mauvais temps,_

_Et qu'on fasse comme avant,_

_J'suis pas certain d'avoir trouvé ma place,_

_J'suis pas certain mais pour éviter la casse,_

_J'ai trouvé ma p'tite lady, melody, oh oh oh oh oh  
_

Au refrain, tout le monde reprit en choeur, reconnaissant la chanson.

_Elle est dans ma tête,_

_Elle ne m'abandonne jamais,_

_Je la trouve encore plus belle, quand elle s'habille en reggae,_

_Elle me suit, à chaque voyage loin d'ici,_

_Elle est, ma lady melody,Ma p'tite lady,_

__

Elle est ce qui me reste,

Quand j'ai déjà tout essayé,

Elle chante quand la vie me blesse,

Et je chante à ses côtés,

Dans les orages, les tempêtes,

Jamais elle ne m'a quitté quand je m'arrête,

D'avancer, j'ai trouvé,

Elle est le soleil que j'attendais,

Elle est dans ma tête,

_Elle ne m'abandonne jamais,_

_Je la trouve encore plus belle quand elle s'habille en reggae,_

_Elle me suit, à chaque voyage loin d'ici,_

_Elle est, ma lady melody,_

_Avec elle je fly away,_

_Tu vois comme un oiseau là-haut je fly away,_

_Quand j'entends sa melody je fly away,_

_Il n'y a quelle qui me comprenne je fly away,_

_Elle me donne le fire et je fly away,_

_J'évite les failles de la vie et je fly away,_

_Tu vois comme un oiseau, là-haut je fly away,_

_Comme un oiseau qui plane et je fly là-haut, tout là-haut._

La chanson finit, tout le monde applaudit. Cette soirée était... magique. Si le père de Neji n'était pas mort, ce dernier n'aurait jamais rencontrer toutes ces personnes. Hayate en premier, puis Naruto, Temari, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Kiba, Gaara, Kakashi et Shino. Il était un peu honteux d'avoir pensé que la mort de son père était une chose bien mais il n'oublia pas que c'était grâce à lui qu'il a pu voyager dans ce monde inconnu.

-Neji? Appela une voix._  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Me revoici! Me revoilà! Et j'arrête de m'acclamer comme Obama et je passe à la suite!! Note (toute petite): je le met en avance ce chapitre puisque je l'ai terminé.**

_-Neji? Appela une voix._

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait dans un lit. Dans une pièce familière. Personne autour de lui. Déjà, des questions fusèrent dans sa tête.

« Que s'est-il passé? Comment me suis-je retrouvé là? Je suis certain que... »

-Ah! Te voilà enfin réveillé!

Il se surprit à entendre la voix de Tenten qui était accroupie devant lui. Elle lui expliqua rapidement avant que le brun ne lui pose ses fameuses questions.

-Dès que Kankuro avait fini sa chanson, tu t'étais évanoui par on ne sait quel raison. Alors on t'a emmené dans ton lit et... je me suis proposée de veiller sur toi au cas où tu ouvrirais les yeux.

-T... Toi? Tu t'étais proposée?

-T'aurait voulu quelqu'un d'autre?

-Non non!! C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude...

-Je vois.

-Euh... Quel heure est-il?

Tenten regarda sa montre.

-Il est midi moins dix. Tu a encore le temps de prendre un biscuit pour petit-déjeuné!

Neji sembla réfléchir. Il se rallongea sur son lit.

-J'ai plutôt le temps de dormir 10 minutes!!

Tenten eut un air qui ne présageait rien de bon. Elle leva les mains en l'air, signe que Neji connaissait. Il se redressa à toute allure pour pouvoir sortir de la pièce. Mais ce fut trop tard car la brune se jeta sur lui en le chatouillant partout sur le corps. Une dur bataille venait de commencer entre les deux amoureux. Neji cherchait un échappatoire mais Tenten était si maniaque qu'elle décida de s'assoir de tout son poids sur lui et elle bloqua les mains du Hyuga qui est plaqué sur son matelas au-dessus de sa tête. Là, le brun savait qu'il ne pouvait se débattre. Tenten savourait sa victoire.

-Alors? Tu veux toujours rester ici?

-Je le voulais... mais pas dans ces circonstances.

La brune éclata d'un petit rire. Neji se sentit rougir. Non seulement il s'est fait battre par une fille mais il est en-dessous. Ce qui arrange la gagnante. Elle se pencha. Son visage était tout près de celui de Neji. Ces lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres de celui-ci. Tout deux fermèrent leurs yeux quand tout à coup.

-Alors Ten!!! Il est réveillé?! Cria une voix reconnaissable.

Tenten se remit debout à vitesse grand V mais retrouva le sol, l'arrière train en premier. Quant à Neji, il se redressa en un éclair en rougissant de plus belle. Kankuro se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte qui était grande ouverte. Il eut une goutte sur la tempe et repartit en s'excusant. Tenten et Neji se regardèrent, mal à l'aise. La brune se remit debout tandis que le brun s'habilla correctement.

En bas, les choses reprenaient comme avant jusqu'à l'arrivée du Sabaku qui avait les joues rouges. Temari lui demanda.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Kanky? T'as eu un coup de chaud?

-Euh... c'est rien... juste que Neji s'est réveillé... voilà.

-...

En effet, Neji redescendais avec Tenten. Tous se questionnèrent dans leur tête puis finalement se mirent à petit -déjeuné en oubliant ce qui s'était passé. Heureusement pour les deux amoureux.

Dans l'après-midi, ils allèrent dans la capitale de Chine, Pékin (Beijin en Chine). Il y avait des millions de magasins ouverts. Et qui dit magasins, dit aussi beaucoup de monde. Les gens se bousculaient, parfois même couraient sans savoir où aller. Notre petit groupe se sent comme dans un labyrinthe. Finalement, ils parvinrent à traverser la foule pour atterrir dans une des boutiques. Ils passèrent cinq bonnes minutes à souffler avant de se mettre à la découverte d'objets anciens, de vêtements traditionnels, de souvenirs et autres babioles. Ils ressortirent quelques heures plus tard afin de s'assurer une trajectoire sans encombre à l'extérieur. Après avoir attraper un bus grâce à l'intervention de Naruto (en fait, il y avait un bus qui était passé mais qui ne les avait pas pris, alors Naruto a eu l'idée de se mettre en travers du chemin pour arrêter le prochain), ils se dirigèrent alors vers leur prochaine destination, la grande muraille de Chine. Il y eu moins de gens que tout à l'heure pour le bonheur des touristes. Le blond s'exclama.

-Woah! Elle est vraiment longue et grande cette muraille!!

-La grande muraille a été construite entre le 3ème et le 17ème siècle avant Jésus-Christ pour marquer et défendre la frontière nord de la Chine. C'est un ensemble de fortifications militaires chinoise construite, détruite et reconstruite en plusieurs fois et en plusieurs endroits, expliqua Hayate.

-Au moins, on a un dictionnaire sur pattes ici!! ironisa Naruto qui avait un mauvais regard de la part du Gekko.

-Sois encore heureux que je puisse me souvenir de choses beaucoup plus importantes que tes blagues stupides...

Naruto s'excusa et traça le chemin pour guider ses amis. Tenten et Neji se tenaient par la main tout comme Sakura et Kankuro, Temari et Shikamaru, Ino et Kiba. Kakashi se tapa la tête et sortit quelque chose de sa poche. Il s'adressa à Hayate.

-Hayate!

Le brun se retourna et dit d'une voix qui ne se fait pas ravir. (voir le chapitre 7)

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Kakashi lui tendit deux billets d'avion pour le retour au Japon. Hayate en resta bouche bée.

-Qu... pourquoi t'as fait ça??

-Il faut bien que je rembourse les anciens.

Il eut un sursaut car Hayate venait de se jeter sur lui en pleurant de joie.

-T'es vraiment un sauveur!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Euh... oui oui, bon tu peux me lâcher!!

Hayate le lâcha tout de suite et lui demanda des explications. L'homme aux cheveux argentés expliqua que s'il lui fallait des billets, il fallait d'abord essayer d'en trouver. Et comme Hayate ne connaît pas le pays, il était allé les acheté lui-même. Hayate ne savait pas comment le remercier. Kakashi ne voulait rien en échange. On put voir quand même ses joues prendre une légère teinte. Puis, un bruit se fit entendre devant eux.

Naruto était par terre ainsi qu'un inconnu aux cheveux gris avec des lunettes. Le blond se releva non sans mal et aida le jeune homme à terre. Hayate accouru et demanda ce qui s'était passé.

-Ce n'est rien, expliqua l'inconnu. Votre fils a couru un peu de travers et m'a bousculé!

-Ce n'est pas mon fils monsieur, c'est un des amis de cette petit bande.

-Oh! Excusez-moi! Je croyais vraiment que ce garçon était à vous!!

-Ce n'est pas grave! On se trompe tous un jour!! Je m'appelle Hayate Gekko!

-Enchanté. Kabuto Yakushi.

Kabuto fit alors la connaissance des jeunes un par un. Ils finirent de visiter la grande muraille et ils allaient à présent partir vu qu'il se fait tard. Kabuto s'écria.

-Voulez-vous que je vous ramène?

-Cela dépend où tu habite, répondit Kakashi. Et puis, tu ne pourras nous transporter tous dans ta voiture.

-C'est bien pour ça que j'ai appelé quelqu'un!!

Un klaxon retentit et tous les regards se dirigèrent vers le bruit. Une autre voiture venait d'arriver. A l'intérieur se trouvait une femme brune, les cheveux courts aux yeux noisettes.

-Je vous présente ma fiancée, Shizune.

-Bonjour! Salua la nouvelle venue.

Deux groupes se formèrent pour se départager dans les deux mobiles. Kabuto était avec, Kakashi à l'avant, à l'arrière, Tenten était sur les genoux de Neji et Shikamaru avait Temari avec lui. Kakashi décida d'envoyer la conversation.

-Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici Kabuto?

-Cela doit faire un certain temps. Je vis ici depuis trois ans maintenant. J'y fais des études de médecine et je me consacre à faire un exposé de mon temps libre.

-Un exposé sur quoi? Demanda soudainement Neji, intéressé par ce que vient de dire le conducteur.

-Je te trouve bien déterminé mon garçon, dit le Yakushi en souriant. Je fais un exposé sur les anciennes dynasties chinoises. Pour mon plus grand plaisir, et non pour un devoir.

-Est-ce pour cela que tu habites dans cet endroit? Questionna le Hatake.

-Oui et non. Je reste ici car j'ai rencontré Shizune. Au début on s'est mal compris à cause de nos différences de langue mais tout va pour le mieux à présent!

Et tout le long du chemin, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, juste pour faire passer le temps. Arrivés chez les Aburame, Hayate et Kakashi remercièrent Kabuto et sa fiancée qui repartirent après leur avoir adressé un signe de la main. Exténués, nos amis se firent un plaisir de s'écrouler sur le canapé, sur le fauteuil ou, quand il n'y a de place nulle part, par terre ou sur le tapis du salon. La journée s'est encore merveilleusement bien passée, pensa Neji. Ils avaient fait une nouvelle rencontre au cours de celle-ci. Soudain, son portable se mit à vibrer dans sa poche. Il le retira et décrocha.

-Allô?

-N... Neji-nii-san?

-Oui? Qu'y a t-il Hinata?

La suite quand j'en aurai le temps !! ^^ Reviews?


	10. Chapter 10

**Bon, bon, bon... j'ai été un peu (même trop) lente, je le sais mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps en ce moment. Pour l'instant, cool la vie et c'est les vacances de Noël alors j'avance un peu plus.**

****

_-Allô?_

_-N... Neji-nii-san?_

_-Oui? Qu'y a t-il Hinata?_

-Je... je suis arrivée et...

-Arrivée? Comment ça??

-P... Père ne t'as p-pas prévenu?

-Prévenu de quoi?

-... je te raconterai... tu p-peux venir me chercher s'il-te-plaît? A l'aéroport?

-Ok! J'arrive tout de suite!!

Hinata raccrocha. Elle se demanda dans combien de temps elle allait moisir ici. Mais elle faisait confiance à son cousin. Elle se rappela encore comment elle a obtenue le ticket. Elle avait participé à un jeux de radio, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, mais elle avait eu du courage car en entendant l'appareil qui dit que le gagnant remportera un voyage aller-retour pour la Chine, elle n'avait pas hésité. Neji lui manquait et elle voulait le revoir. Une chance pour elle qu'il laissait toujours son portable allumé.

Alors, elle attendait. La brune regarda autour d'elle. Personne ne venait mise à part des étrangers qui descendaient des taxis.

-Je peux vous aider mademoiselle?

Cette phrase la fit sursauter. Un jeune homme assez âgé aux cheveux châtain lui faisait face. Apparemment, lui aussi devait être un touriste vu sa valise qu'il tenait à la main. Hinata ne savait pas comment réagir mais répondit tout de même à la question avec plus ou moins de gêne.

-Je... On v-vient me... chercher...

L'homme la fixa un instant puis aucun des deux ne parla. Ils attendirent une demi-heure. Une voiture s'arrêta devant eux. Un brun en sortit.

-Hinata!

Neji alla enlacer sa cousine qui fit de même. Il lui posa toute sorte de question qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Le jeune homme châtain allait s'éloigner pour les laisser tranquille quand quelqu'un d'autre sortit de la voiture.

-Genma Shiranui!!!!!

Hayate avança jusqu'au dénommé Genma en écarquillant les yeux de surprise. Ce dernier lui salut s'un simple geste de la main.

-Tiens, Hayate Gekko. Voilà longtemps.

-Très longtemps même! La dernière fois que je t'ai croisé, tu n'était qu'un insupportable gamin!

-Que veux-tu? La nature m'a fabriqué tel que je suis!

-... Pourquoi à chaque fois tu me sors un de tes trucs?!

-Désolé, je n'y peux rien. Comment cela se fait que tu sois ici? Je te croyais chez toi à broyer du noir à cause de la mort de ton ami.

-J'ai décidé de faire plaisir à son neveu que voici! (il pointa du doigt Neji qui écoutait les explications d'Hinata) Et toi? Que fais-tu ici?

-Moi? Ben je...

-Genma! Ne me dis pas que...

-Non! Non non!! Ce n'est pas pour ça!! Je te l'assure!!!

-Mmm...

-Je viens voir ma mère. Rien à voir avec ce que tu penses!

Hayate réfléchissait un instant avant de lui dire de monter en voiture suivit des deux cousins qui n'avaient rien suivis de leur conversation.

Le Gekko expliqua qu'il avait rencontré Genma au cours d'un voyage au Mexique. Celui-ci vendait des produits illicites dans ce pays. Il était même rechercher par la police mexicaine pour dealer. Mais après avoir été libéré sous caution, il a recommencé sa petite vie sans drogue et autres produits. Il fumait de temps en temps mais n'en abusait pas du tout. Il vivait avec son père qui a été arrêté pour vente d'alcool. Sa mère, il ne l'avait connu, ou plutôt vu, qu'une seule et unique fois: le jour du divorce. Il s'était renseigné sur internet et reconnu le nom de sa mère qui travaillait comme infirmière en Chine. C'était pour cela qu'il était présent. Mais Hayate lui posa une question auquel Genma n'avait pas réfléchi.

-Comment réagira t-elle en te voyant?

Le jeune châtain commença à appliquer d'incompréhension, fronça des sourcils par l'intérieur et, pour finir, il baissa la tête, envahit par la tristesse. Il n'y avait pas pensé du tout. Sera t-elle heureuse? Allait-elle le laisser entrer dans sa maison ou lui claquer la porte au nez? Après des années de recherches, des années d'absences, des années de préparation, des années d'espoir, tout ce qu'il avait fait pour la retrouver avaient disparu en quelques secondes seulement à cause d'une problématique.

Hayate, voyant le trouble de Genma, changea de sujet. Il regarda dans le rétroviseur pour apercevoir les deux jeunes à l'arrière.

-Alors, tu es la cousine de Neji?

-O... oui, monsieur... Hinata... j'ai cru comprendre qu... que Neji-nii-san s'est fait b-beaucoup d'amis.

-Exactement! Répondit le concerné. D'ailleurs, il y en a un qui est déjà amoureux de toi!!

Hinata tourna sa tête brusquement pour ne pas regarder Neji, pour ne pas croiser le regard d'Hayate dans le rétroviseur, pour que personne ne voit sa gène, sa rougeur. Puis, d'une petite voix timide, elle dit.

-C'est v-vrai?

-Oui! Tu vas voir il va te faire craquer!!

Pendant ce temps, dans la demeure.

Cuisine des Aburame.

-J'étais pourtant sûr de les avoir mises là!

Kiba fouillait dans les placards, sur les étagères, dans les tiroirs, sur le sol, mais ne trouvait pas ce qu'il cherchait depuis une bonne heure.

-Qui a pris mes croquettes?!?! Je les avais acheté spécialement pour Akamaru!!

Malheureusement pour lui, en fouillant un placard situé en bas de l'évier, sa tête toujours dedans, il se cogna.

-Merde alors!!! Ça fait mal! Dit-il en se massant le crâne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Kiba?

-Bonjour à toi aussi Sakura! Bonjour aussi Shino! Comme vous le voyez, je cherche.

-Chercher quoi? Demanda le garçon aux lunettes.

-Les croquettes!

-Ah, ça! S'exclama la rose.

-Oui! Ça!!

-Est-ce que ton paquet est bleu?

-... oui.

-Avec une rayure blanche en diagonale?

-Euh... oui.

-Y a t-il un chien noir?

-... je peux savoir comment tu le sais?

-Parce qu'il est au-dessus de ta tête!

-Au-dessus de ma...

Kiba regarda sur l'évier. En effet, il y avait un paquet de croquettes bêtement posé à côté du robinet. Il se maudit lui-même et remercia Sakura de sa générosité.

Sur la plage.

Kankuro et Ino se prélassaient sur le sable blanc. Tranquilles, sans aucun bruit pour les déranger.

-Je n'aurai jamais cru que ce serai bientôt le jour J. J'aimerai bien rester encore un peu!!

-Moi aussi Ino. Mais il faut bien rentrer un jour.

-Je sais. Mais est-ce que Neji est au courant?

-... je n'en sais rien. D'ailleurs, il est passé où? Il est avec Tenten?

-Non regarde! Elle est là-haut!

-C'est bizarre, dit-il en se redressant.

Du côté de Tenten, c'est-à-dire, dans la chambre d'amis.

Tenten était assise sur le bord de la fenêtre, contemplant la mer. Elle avait entendu la petite discussion qu'avait eu Neji quelques heures plus tôt. Cette voix de fille lui revenait en tête. Elle ne le croyait pas et pourtant, elle craignait que Neji ne soit déjà avec quelqu'un. C'était comme si il voulait la revoir du fond de son coeur. La brune n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire. Il aimait quelqu'un d'autre.

Un bruit de porte. Elle ne daigna pas se retourner pour voir la personne qui vient d'entrer.

-Ça va Ten?

La voix de Naruto, sans aucun doute, se disait-elle. L'Uzumaki s'avança pour être à sa hauteur. Tenten répondit à la question précédente.

-Je vais bien.

-Mon petit doigt me dit que c'est faux!

-...Tu sais qui est cette fille?

-Fille?

-La fille que Neji avait au téléphone tout à l'heure.

-Ah, elle! C'est sa cousine! Il m'en a parlé une fois! C'est pour ça que je lui ai donné des cadeaux pour que, quand il rentrera au Japon, il puisse l'offrir à Hinata.

Tenten se sentit d'un coup rassurer. Ce n'était que sa cousine. Heureusement pour elle.

Dans le salon, Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Shino et Kankuro s'y trouvaient. Deux se demandait comment allait leur amie et les deux autres se demandaient comment Kiba avait fait pour ne rien voir. Naruto et Tenten descendirent des escaliers.

Tous assis sur les canapés, ils s'ennuyaient à mourir. Shikamaru et Temari étant partis faire une balade, Neji et Hayate étant aller chercher la cousine du Hyuga, Gaara qui avait encore disparu, ils ne savaient que faire.

C'était là qu'ils avaient eu une merveilleuse idée...


	11. Chapter 11

**  
Là, je vais aller vite! Le chapitre 11 pour vous!**

_C'était là qu'ils avaient eu une merveilleuse idée..._

Un peu plus tard, Hayate gara la voiture devant la demeure. Ils ne se doutaient de rien, de ce qui se passe à l'intérieur.

-Euh... Hayate?

-Oui Genma?

-Je devrais peut-être aller chez ma mère d'abord, non?

-Je vais récupérer quelque chose et je reviens. Tu peux entrer si tu veux car je ne sais plus où est cette chose!

-... t'es toujours tête en l'air.

Genma sortit de la voiture ainsi que Neji et Hinata pour ranger les affaires de cette dernière. Hayate ouvrit la porte et avança dans le couloir menant au salon suivit des autres. Il poussa alors un cri que l'on peut entendre dans toute la demeure.

* * *

_Revenons en arrière, une heure plus tôt._

Naruto se leva du canapé et monta à l'étage. Les autres se demandaient ce qu'il faisait. Quelques secondes plus tard, le blondin revint avec les bras chargés de coussins. Kankuro l'interrogea.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu vas faire avec ça?

Naruto ne répondit mot et lança un oreiller au brun qui le reçut en pleine figure. Sakura, qui était à sa gauche riait aux éclats en apercevant la tête que faisait son petit ami en enlevant le coussin. Il murmura.

-Tu l'auras voulu!

Il jeta le coussin en direction de Naruto qui se trouvait devant lui. Cependant, le blondinet n'eut pas de mal à éviter et le projectile atterrit sur la personne qui se trouvait derrière: c'est-à-dire Kiba. Naruto n'avait pas fini de les embêter. Il en jeta encore et encore sur les autres. Ino cria.

-BATAILLE DE POLOCHON!!!!!!!!

Ils se réfugièrent comme ils peuvent derrière les canapés, sous l'escalier, derrière la télé... Certains y allaient même jusqu'à se cacher derrière quelqu'un pour que celui-ci se fasse toucher à sa place mais ensuite, la roue tourne. Shino, en revanche, préféra se retirer que de se bagarrer comme des bambins qu'il dit. S'en suivit une longue et dure bataille.

-Mais que faites-vous??

Les adolescents regardèrent le nouveau venu. Kakashi était rentré de son boulot on dirait, les courses aux mains. Sans s'en empêcher, Naruto lui balança un oreiller et Kakashi, les mains occupées, se la recevait dans le mille. Il posa les deux sacs à terre, prit l'objet et le lança à son tour sur Naruto, signe qu'il participait lui aussi à la bagarre. Et il n'était pas le seul à rentré car, quelques secondes après, Shikamaru et Temari rentrèrent de leur petite promenade et découvrirent le chao qui y régnait. La blonde se jeta dans l'ambiance, appréciant le nouveau jeu qu'elle n'avait pas pu y jouer depuis au moins une décennie.

Soudain, quelque chose de dur, pas trop, et de petit s'abattit sur la tête de la rose bonbon. En parlant de ça...

-Un bonbon? Se dit-elle.

Elle regarda en direction du flemmard de Nara qui faisaient sauter un deuxième bonbon dans sa main avec un sourire narquois. Alors, pour faire plus amusant, les autres l'imitèrent en prenant les confiseries achetées par l'argenté et la bataille de polochon se transforma en bataille de sucreries.

Ils s'amusaient tellement qu'ils n'avaient aucune notion du temps qui s'était écoulé. Et, à la grande surprise de tous, un hurlement les firent sursauter.

* * *

Hayate convoqua Kakashi dans la cuisine, les sourcils froncés. Quant à ce dernier, il ne s'inquiète pas le moins du monde tel qu'il connaît le Gekko. Neji et Hinata en restèrent médusés. Genma dit tout simplement.

-Alors ça, c'est un vrai foutoir.

Naruto et compagnie le regardèrent tour à tour, se demandant qui était cet homme et le regard du blond se reporta sur la jeune fille qui était à côté de Neji. Il se leva et, toujours avec son sourire, lui souhaita la bienvenue et se présenta. Il alla serrer la main de Hinata qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

En effet, Naruto était tel que son cousin l'a décrit. Les cheveux blonds comme le blé, les yeux d'un bleu océan, ce caractère joyeux, ce sourire radieux à en faire craquer, des mains si douces... Elle ne le lâcha pas des yeux.

Neji voyait bien sa gêne. Il s'écria.

-Hinata, viens je vais te montrer la chambre.

Cette dernière sortait de ses pensées et hocha la tête en suivant le Hyuga.

Dans la chambre.

-Alors?

-... ben. Il est... beau.

-Avoue! Il te plaît!

Hinata lâcha sa valise un peu brusquement.

-Euh, o-oui... il... euh... il est... intéressant...

-Oui, je vois! Se moqua Neji.

-Mais Neji-nii-san! Je dois réfléchir!!

-... réfléchir?

-...

-Pourquoi réfléchir?

-... je...

Dans la cuisine.

-MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE!!!!!!!!!!!! T'AS VU LE BORDEL!!!!!!!

-Calmes-toi Hayate...

-ARRÊTES DE ME DIRE ÇA KAKASHI!!!!!!

Là, Kakashi préféra se taire voyant Hayate à la limite.

-On nous confie une maison et on ne sait même pas l'entretenir! Mais comment on peut être aussi con j'vous jure!!!!!

-...

-Là, s'en est trop! Je prépare mes valises!!

-Quoi??

-T'as bien entendu! Je pars!!

-Mais, et Neji alors? Tu vas le laisser ici??

-Qu'il fait ce qu'il veut, je veux plus vous voir!

-Hayate! Il aura besoin de toi pour rentrer chez lui!

-Il a sa cousine! Et puis il est assez grand pour faire ce qu'il faut! Il a 16 ans merde!! Ce n'est plus un enfant, il peut se débrouiller très bien et mieux sans...

Puis, plus rien. Quelque chose entourait Hayate. Des bras musclés et un corps qui venait se coller à lui. Kakashi avait pris le brun dans ses bras. Le Gekko ne savait plus quoi dire. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. L'argenté murmura.

-Tu es trop nerveux. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer et je remettrai tout en ordre.

-...

Kakashi, en le sentant se calmer, le lâcha doucement et attendait sa réaction. Le brun resta planté sur place. Il ouvrit la bouche.

-Pourquoi...

-... je... ne sais pas.

-...

Hayate attendit quelques minutes avant de partir non sans précipitation de la cuisine. Kakashi fixa le sol. Le Gekko était parti. Il dit tout bas.

-...Je t'aime.

Le soir venu, tout le monde était à table. Genma y compris car il avait appris qu'il ne pourrait pas partir ce soir. Hayate ne voulait pas descendre et personne ne savait pourquoi à part Kakashi qui a une hypothèse sur ce sujet.

Tout se passait avec plus ou moins de bruit. Naruto voulait tout savoir sur la jeune Hyuga qui ne cessait de fixer son assiette tellement elle était gênée. Neji, lui, restait silencieux. Kiba qui était en face, s'en aperçut.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Neji?

Le concerné ne répondit pas.

-Neji!?

-...

-Hey!Neji!!

Kiba faisait passer sa main devant les yeux blancs et l'agita. Apparemment, le Hyuga semblait être sur une autre planète. Tenten, qui avait vu le cirque, eut une petite idée. Elle passa derrière le dos de Neji et l'enlaça par surprise.

-Neji!!!!!!!!!

Neji eut un sursaut. Il regarda la brune lui tenir et le jeune homme aux marques tribales lui lancer un regard d'incompréhension.

-Euh, oui? Vous m'avez parlé?

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire?!?! se surprit l'Inuzuka.

-...

-Neji, il voulait savoir si tu vas bien! Expliqua Tenten.

-Oui oui! Je vais bien!!

-Pourquoi t'es dans les nuages alors??

-C'est juste une mauvaise nouvelle! Rien d'important!

-C'est quoi?

-... je ne peux rien dire, c'est familiale.

Pendant que Kiba et Tenten essayait tant bien que mal de savoir ce que Neji leur cache, Ino et Sakura discutait et disputait pour savoir qui est le meilleur chanteur de la Terre, magasine dans les mains qui était sur le point de se faire déchirer à force de tirer dessus. Kankuro parlait avec sa soeur, Shikamaru dormit durant le repas, Shino qui resta silencieux de son côté ainsi que Genma.

La sonnerie de l'entrée retentit alors. Kakashi se leva et alla ouvrir.

-Bonsoir Kakashi!

Un inconnu familier de l'argenté se tenait à l'entrée. Avec la pénombre, difficile de savoir qui était cette personne sauf pour Kakashi qui reconnu cette voix.

-Que fais-tu ici Minato?

La suite prochainement si je me dépêche! Reviews please!!


	12. Chapter 12

Bon, là pour l'instant, je ne met rien vu que je ne trouve rien à dire (logique) ^^

_-Que fais-tu ici Minato?_

-Laisses-moi d'abord entrer et je te le dirais!

Kakashi le laissa passer. C'était un jeune homme moins âgé que l'Hatake. Il avait les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus. Il était habillé d'un gilet simple à manche courtes comme presque tout les jeunes de son âge ainsi que d'un pantalon noir, des mitaines noirs recouvraient ses mains. Sur son épaule gauche se trouvait un sac besace.

-Toujours habillé de la même façon à ce que je vois, dit l'argenté.

-Chacun ses goûts!

Minato souriait. Kakashi soupira. Il le mena dans le salon où ils purent s'assoir tranquillement. Kakashi soupira encore une fois.

-Et dire que tu es mon supérieur...

-Que veux-tu! Je travaille dur! Mais je préférais travailler avec toi. Je m'ennuie dans mon bureau à remplir des feuilles, des feuilles et des feuilles.

-Bon, si on en venait au fait!

-T'as raison!!

Le blondinet sortit de son sac un document et le donna à Kakashi. Celui-ci s'exclama en voyant le titre de la couverture.

-Mais c'est l'évaluation de notre travail!

Minato hocha la tête. L'Hatake ouvrit le document et découvrit avec stupéfaction le graphique qui se tenait devant ses yeux.

-Ce n'est pas vrai...

-Et si! On a vendu plus de cinq mille livres en trois mois, tu t'en rends compte!!

-Ça veut dire que nos ouvrages sont une réussite.

-Exactement! Il va falloir redoubler d'ardeur!

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à …

-KAKASHI-SAN!!!

Une personne entra dans le salon en ouvrant la baie vitrée (ben oui, elle va pas entrer dedans comme une mouche). Kakashi se retourna pour voir une Tenten passablement angoissée. Cette dernière n'avait pas vu la personne qui était assise.

-C'est Naruto! Il a casser le robinet de l'évier et il y a de l'eau qui gicle de partout!!!!

-QUOI?!?!

Kakashi se leva mais une main le retenu.

-Laisses-moi faire Kakashi! Dit le jeune blond. Après tout, je m'y connais en plomberie!

Après un instant d'hésitation, l'argenté décida de le laisser faire et ils partirent dans la cuisine.

En effet, beaucoup d'eau sortait du robinet cassé et Naruto essayait tant bien que mal de boucher le trou. Évidemment, les autres adolescents étaient là et cherchaient de quoi aider l'Uzumaki. Minato s'approcha du blondin et s'agenouilla par terre pour ouvrir le placard en bas de l'évier où se trouvaient le problème. Il tourna la poignée rouge qui se trouvait sur le tuyau et l'eau s'arrêta. Naruto était mouillé de la tête aux pieds. Minato s'exclama en sortant du placard et en se levant.

-Voilà! Le problème est réglé! Enfin, pas tout à fait, il faut encore réparer tout ça!!

Les jeunes n'en crurent pas leurs yeux en voyant le nouveau venu. Même Naruto était surpris de voir à quel point cet homme lui ressemblait tant. Genma observa, tout simplement.

-Kakashi-san! Qui est-ce? Demanda Kankuro.

-Pff... nettoyez d'abord tout ça et rejoignez-moi dans le salon.

Une heure passa et (presque) tous se sont réunis dans la pièce principale de la demeure. Kakashi présenta son supérieur pourtant plus jeune que lui. Minato Namikaze travaillait avec lui en tant qu'auteur de livres très appréciés du monde entier. Le blondin avait choisi cette voix en l'honneur de son sensei, Jiraiya, mort il y avait des années de cela. Jiraiya lui avait appris tout l'art du livre et de l'expression écrite. Il arrivait même à Minato de le découvrir en train d'écrire des livres pornos tel que _Le paradis du Batifolage _dont Kakashi ne se lassait pas d'en lire. En dehors de son travail, il dessinait ou peignait chez lui quand ça lui chantait.

-Voilà, vous savez tout sur lui!

-Excusez-moi, j'ai une question! s'écria Neji qui s'adressa à Minato. N'aviez-vous pas eu... euh... des enfants avant?

-Des enfants?

Il réfléchit un instant avant d'annoncer.

-Je suis désolé mais je suis toujours célibataire.

Naruto en resta bouche-bée ainsi que les autres. Pourtant, la ressemblance entre Minato et Naruto était extraordinaire. On aurait dit des clones avec une différence de taille. Neji insista.

-Vous en êtes certain?

-Pourquoi veux-tu que j'en ai un?

-Parce que, voyez mon ami Naruto! Il vous ressemble en tout point! Il a perdu ses parents dès sa naissance et c'est une coïncidence de vous trouver là et que peut-être vous en seriez le père!

-...

-Laisses-tomber Neji! Annonça Naruto. S'il dit qu'il n'est pas mon père, c'est que c'est vrai. Après tout, je n'en suis pas sûr moi aussi.

-...

Naruto se leva et monta les escaliers. Tout le monde restait plus ou moins médusé. Puis Minato s'écria.

-Bon, je crois que je vais rentrer! Bonne nuit Kakashi!

-Bonne nuit Minato.

Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir puis se fermer. Kakashi tourna alors sa tête vers les personnes devant lui.

-Cela vous amuse de jouer au chat et à la souris avec mon supérieur!

-Mais Kakashi-san! C'est vrai qu'ils se ressemblent énormément!! protesta Tenten. Vous n'allez pas nous dire que vous n'avez rien remarqué?!

-Je connais Minato depuis des années et il n'a jamais mentionné un jeune homme qui pourrait être son fils! Et puis, j'ai bien remarqué cette ressemblance mais on a tous des sosies dans le monde!!

La petite troupe ne trouvait rien à dire. Ils se disaient qu'il avait probablement raison. Mais Neji ne voulait pas y croire. Naruto, son ami, avait perdu ses parents et maintenant que Minato avait fait son apparition, pour le Hyuga, il n'y avait aucun doute. Comme Kakashi le disait, ce serait peut-être un sosie mais il y avait une chose qui ne lui avait pas échappé. Minato et Naruto se ressemblait et, qui plus est, Neji avait remarqué qu'ils avaient le même sourire, la même bonne humeur, le même caractère. Neji en était sûr, il allait prouver que Minato Namikaze était le père de Naruto Uzumaki, peu importe les conséquences. Mais une question le tracassa: comment cela se faisait-il que Minato ne reconnaisse pas son enfant? Normalement, un parent se souvient toujours d'un proche. C'était justement là le problème pour le brun. Ce n'était pas normal car le blondin âgé, pendant sa présentation, n'avait pas hésité à se tenir le plus naturellement possible, comme si tout était normal. Minato avait du subir quelque chose dans le passé, c'était la seule option pour Neji. Il posa alors une question qui étonna la plupart des présents.

-Kakashi-san, avez-vous un ordinateur portable?

-Un ordinateur? Pourquoi?

-Vous publiez des livres sur internet? Je voudrais connaître vos œuvres.

-Si tu le souhaites.

Kakashi sortit un instant du salon et revint avec le fameux ordinateur qu'il alluma et tapa son mot de passe puis le donna à l'Hyuga. Neji le remercia et monta à l'étage. Les autres se demandèrent ce qu'il voulait y faire.

Neji venait d'entrer dans la chambre d'ami qu'il croyait déserte mais une silhouette attira son attention. Naruto était sur son lit, apparemment endormi. Neji s'en approcha et aperçut que, dans la main du blond se trouvait une photo de famille. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de le prendre mais essaya tant bien que mal de regarder tellement les doigts le gênait.

-Tu avais raison Neji, marmonna une voix.

Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul. Naruto se redressa. Alors il n'était pas en train de dormir? Se disait le brun. Le blond continua.

-C'était mon père en bas.

Il lui montra la photo qu'il tenait. Sur cette image, deux personnes étaient représentés. Un jeune couple dans un parc où on voyait une grande étendue verte. Une femme rousse souriante avec de longs cheveux s'arrêtant au bas du dos, une barrette tenait une de ses mèches sur le côté, elle était habillé comme une étudiante à savoir petite jupe bleu foncée, chemise blanche avec un noeud papillon attaché autour du col, hautes chaussettes s'arrêtant au-dessus des genoux et des chaussures noirs ressemblant à des chaussures de tennis. Elle était sur une balançoire mais ne se balançait pas.

Derrière elle se tenait un homme à la chevelure blonde. Il souriait aussi. Il était aussi habillé d'un uniforme d'étudiant sauf que pour lui, il avait un pantalon à la place de la jupe et n'avait pas de noeud papillon. Il tenait les corde de la balançoire derrière la jeune fille.

Neji n'en crut pas ses yeux.

-Ce sont...

-Oui. C'est la seule photo d'eux que l'on m'a donné. Ils étaient si jeune et si contents. Pourquoi papa ne s'en souvient-il pas?

-... Naruto. Veux-tu faire des recherches?

-Hein?

-J'ai ici l'ordinateur de Kakashi! J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à cette question et il lui est arrivé quelque chose à ton papa!

-...

Pendant ce temps, en bas, Kakashi partit dormir et Hinata voulait prendre l'air avec Shino pour faire connaissance.

-Il est hors de question! Annonça Ino.

-C'est pas moi qui irai lui dire!! protesta Sakura.

-Moi non plus j'en ai pas envie! Dit Shikamaru.

-Ils ne pourront pas nous emmener là-bas! Hayate fait sa tête, Kakashi est au boulot, Neji a perdu la boule! S'écria Kankuro.

-Ce n'est pas notre faute! Il faut qu'on leur dise! Dit Temari.

-Mais ils seront beaucoup trop occupé! Ils n'avaient pas prévu que..., disait Kiba.

-Oui, on sait mais il le faudrait! S'énerva Tenten.

-Vos gueules! Haussa une voix que l'on avait pas entendu depuis longtemps.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le proprio de cette voix qui n'était autre que Gaara, adossé à l'embrasure de la porte vitrée. Le Sabaku continua.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous énervez juste parce qu'on va partir. C'est pas un drame.

-Tu as peut-être une idée petit frère? S'exclama la grande soeur. C'est pas facile de leur dire ça alors qu'ils seront peut-être plus occupé que tu ne leur croit! Notre départ est dans cinq jours!!

-Vous n'êtes vraiment que des débiles.

En disant cela, Gaara s'avança vers eux, se dirigea vers les escaliers, monta jusque devant la chambre de Shino. Il prit le temps de toquer et entra dès qu'on le lui demanda. Un long silence pesa la pièce où se trouvait les jeunes. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit et Gaara redescendit.

-Voilà, vous êtes contents?

-Qu'ont-ils dit?

-Il a dit qu'il s'occupera de nous, de ne pas s'inquiéter.

-Il?

-Ouais, Kakashi-san était endormi. Hayate-san, c'est le contraire.

Un nouveau blanc. Le jeune Sabaku partit sans rien dire. Temari se maudit d'être aussi nulle que lui. Kankuro pensait la même chose. Soudain, ils entendirent un cri qui ressemblait plus à un cri de joie.

-HOURRA!!!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Voilà le chapitre suivant! Bonne lecture!!

_-HOURRA!!!!!!!!!_

Neji avait crié de joie devant l'ordinateur en compagnie de Naruto qui resta surpris de ce qu'ils venaient de trouver. Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvrit pour laisser place à une troupe plutôt perdue par tous ces évènements. Tenten fut la première à parler.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Il y a le feu?

-Nous sommes sûrs! C'est vraiment le père de Naruto!!

-Qui ça? Le type blond qui était en bas? Questionna Temari.

-Exactement!

-Comment peux-tu le savoir?

Le brun fit un geste de la main signifiant de venir près de lui et du blond. Naruto lut ce qu'ils avaient trouvé sur internet sur un article de dépêche.

Un jeune homme de vingt-trois ans a été hospitalisé pour accident de voiture. Minato Namikaze aurait pu mourir mais il était accompagné d'une infirmière, Kushina Uzumaki, sa femme, qui a eu la présence d'esprit d'arrêter l'hémorragie.

Sakura s'écria.

-Mais ça ne nous dit pas pourquoi il ne se souvient pas de...

-J'en viens justement!

Après être opéré, son père, sa mère et sa femme étaient à son chevet. Mais les tests ont des résultats qui ont terrorisés ces derniers. Le jeune homme a reçu un choc au cerveau ce qui a causé trop de perte de mémoire. Il ne se souvient plus de rien, il ignore même qui sont ses proches qui sont terriblement choqués et ont du le laisser vivre sa vie seul. Seulement, Kushina fut enceinte et mourut en donnant la vie à un enfant qui fut élever à un tuteur légal, Iruka Umino. Les médecins ne pouvait prendre le risque d'amener l'enfant chez le Namikaze qui risque de ne rien comprendre.

-Voilà pourquoi il n'a aucun souvenir! Conclut Neji.

-Mais... que faut-il faire alors?? s'exclama Ino.

-Il faut lui éclaircir les idées! Répondu Naruto.

-Vous avez oublié qu'il pourrait très bien refuser d'admettre la vérité! Et s'il était déjà marié?

-Non, ce ne serait pas possible sinon il nous l'aurai dit, dit le brun aux marques faciales.

-Pourquoi c'est si compliqué?! Se plaignit Temari.

-C'est simple au contraire. Il suffit d'aller donner ça à Kakashi-san, qu'il nous amène chez son supérieur, et, pour finir, on lui explique tranquillement, doucement, sans s'affoler. Si on va à la va-vite, là, c'est sûr que pour lui, on serait fait pour aller dans un asile de fous!

-Il est hors de question que l'on me prenne pour une folle!!!!!! protesta Temari qui se dirigea de suite dehors.

-Où tu vas là?

-Je vais aller voir Kakashi-san!

-Mais ça va pas la tête! Tu sais quelle heure il est? Il dort je te préviens. Alors il faut attendre demain matin! Prévint le Nara.

La blonde grogna intérieurement. Shikamaru resta toujours calme, bien décidé à faire retomber la colère de sa petite amie. Ils descendirent tout les deux pour aller se coucher suivit de Kiba et Ino. Hinata se demanda comment allait-elle dormir. Naruto s'était proposé pour qu'elle dorme avec lui comme le faisait Kankuro avec Sakura et, désormais, Neji avec Tenten. Hinata fut gênée de l'invitation mais ne put qu'accepter.

Le jour arriva rapidement et presque tout le monde n'avait pas dormit de la nuit sauf un certain Nara qui n'avait pas eu de mal. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant de la part de la Sabaku qui se questionnait sur son amant. Il était huit heure.

-Pourquoi je suis avec lui déjà? Pensa t-elle. Même moi, je ne connais pas la réponse.

-T'es déjà réveillée Tem?

Temari tourna sa tête vers celle de Kiba qui tenait encore une Ino à moitié endormie dans ses bras.

-Malheureusement, oui, répondit la concernée. Je vois que toi aussi!

-Ouais. Trop absorbé par cette histoire.

-Moi aussi.

-Tu crois que Minato acceptera le fait qu'il a un fils?

-... je ne sais pas. Laissons faire le destin.

Temari se leva doucement et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour voir ce qu'il y avait d'assez petit pour pouvoir manger sans mettre une miette par terre. Elle trouva au fond d'une étagère une petite boîte de céréales au miel.

-C'est mieux que rien, dit-elle en prenant le paquet.

Elle entendit soudain un bruit venant de sa droite. Mais Temari ne s'inquiétait pas. La blonde connaissait ces pas.

-Bonjour Gaara.

Gaara resta silencieux. Sa soeur savait qu'elle perdait son temps à bavarder avec lui mais ce serait l'ignorer. Temari avait toujours respecté la présence de l'autre.

-Bonjour... grande soeur.

A ce moment, elle croyait être dans un rêve. Pourquoi ce changement de comportement aussi soudain? Depuis des années, Gaara ne l'avait pas appelé comme ça. Il n'utilisait que des Temari ou rien à la place mais là, c'était différent. Elle osa lui poser la question.

-Pourquoi maintenant?

-... En observant la détermination de Naruto à retrouver son parent, je me suis dit si toi et Kankuro aviez une valeur à mes yeux. Je les ai ouvert et je remarque que...

Il n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase car Temari venait de l'enlacer. Elle le serra contre elle en lui murmurant un "merci". Gaara hésita un moment avant de la serrer lui aussi. Mais pas autant que la blonde.

Dans le salon, Kiba attendait que son amie revienne. Ce qui se passa mais elle était accompagnée de son frère.

-Gaara? Tu apparais d'où?

-...

-Pas de questions pour ce matin Kiba! Intervint Temari. On a déjà un problème pour aujourd'hui.

En haut, tout le monde était réveillé et s'habillait. Neji reçut un baiser sur la joue de la part de Tenten. Hinata fut contente pour son cousin. Elle sursauta en sentant deux bras la serrer.

-Bonjour Hinata!!

Elle reconnu cette voix cristalline. La Hyuga rougit comme une pivoine.

-B-bonjour... Naruto-kun.

Kankuro les regardait, amusé.

-Et ben, c'était vite fait votre mise en couple!

Hinata rougit de plus belle. Naruto ne quitta pas ses yeux blanc, ignorant les paroles de son ami. C'était vrai. Dès qu'il avait vu cette jeune fille sur une des photos de Neji, il en était tombé amoureux. Même Hinata repensait à la photo du blondin que Neji lui avait montré durant le trajet. Il fallait dire que leurs destins étaient liés.

-Bon, qui veut aller annoncer nos découvertes à Kakashi-san? Demanda Neji.

Comme par le plus grand des hasard, Naruto leva sa main. Il se porta volontaire car c'était de son père qu'il s'agissait. Voilà sa seule raison.

Ils descendirent les escaliers pour voir qui s'était levé. Ino s'étira de tout son long, elle était debout, en chemise de nuit. Kiba était assis sur le canapé. Temari essaya en vain de réveiller un Shikamaru qui ne voulait rien entendre. Gaara était adossé à l'entrée de la cuisine. Tous se regardèrent, se comprirent et Naruto avança jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Shino. Il avait à peine touché la poignée que celle-ci se mit à bouger et la porte s'ouvrit laissant la place à un brun habillé d'une chemise, d'un pantalon et portait un sac besace sur son épaule, sans oublier ses lunettes de soleil.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore?

Il avait bien appuyé sur le dernier mot. Il semblait en colère mais c'était une supposition car on ne pouvait voir réellement ses sentiments.

-Euh... et bien... je, enfin...bégaya Naruto. Tu vas quelque part?

-Tu as des problèmes auditif ou tu n'aimes pas répondre aux questions?

-Je veux juste parler à Kakashi-san...

Shino regarda en arrière. La porte était à moitié ouverte je précise. Il annonça soudainement.

-Il est mieux pour vous de ne pas le voir pour l'instant.

-Pourquoi donc?! C'est important!!

-Je te dis juste qu'il ne peut recevoir quelqu'un dans l'état où il est.

-Quoi?!

-... j'en ai trop dit.

Il referma la porte au nez du pauvre blond qui se le massa.

-Tu peux pas faire attention bordel!!!!!!! cria l'Uzumaki.

Il redescendit les marches. Tout le monde le regardaient, interrogatifs. Il l'avaient entendu crier.

-C'est Shino qui a ouvert. Et il m'a dit que Kakashi-san est soit disant occupé.

-Mais on a vraiment pas le temps là!!!!! protesta une blonde furieuse qui se dirigea vers l'étage supérieur pour aller dire à l'argenté ses quatre vérité.

-Attends un peu avant d'aller te défouler femme galère..., dit Shikamaru sur un ton qui n'était pas très convainquant car il venait de se réveiller à cause du hurlement.

Temari ne se retourna pas, bien décidé à parler à Kakashi. Elle "toqua" à la porte provoquant d'énormes bruits. Cette fois, ce fut Hayate qui ouvrit. Il arborait un grand sourire.

-Ah! Bonjour Temari!! Quelle belle journée n'est-ce pas?

-... Hayate-san... c'est vraiment vous?

-Qui veux-tu que ce soit!

-...

-Bon, je vais préparer le petit déjeuner! Il paraît que c'est le repas le plus important de la journée!

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Temari en resta bouche bée. Elle aperçut Shino qui sortit à son tour et enfin, Kakashi.

-kakashi-san! Nous avons des preuves!!

Voilà! Chapitre terminé! C'est court je sais, je me plain à moi même mais je n'ai pas trop le temps! Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter car je finit toujours mes histoires quoi qu'il arrive!


	14. Chapter 14

Voilà la suite!! Je crois que dorénavant, je vais mettre une semaine avant de publier les prochains chapitres! Et encore désolée pour le retard mais j'étais malade cette fois.

* * *

_Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Temari en resta bouche bée. Elle aperçut Shino qui sortit à son tour et enfin, Kakashi._

_-Kakashi-san! Nous avons des preuves!!_

-Bonjour Temari!! dit le concerné d'une voie enjouée en faisant lui aussi un sourire. De quoi tu parles?

-...

La colère de la blonde disparu en laissant la surprise s'emparer d'elle. On aurait cru voir sa mâchoire toucher le sol en écarquillant les yeux. Quelle mouche les avaient piqué? Elle oublia cette pensée et redevint sérieuse. Enfin, difficile de le faire quand on a un Kakashi souriant devant nous.

-Je vous parle de votre supérieur, Minato Namikaze!!

Tout d'un coup, le sourire de Kakashi s'était effacé à l'entente du nom de son ami.

-Ne vous avais-je pas dit de nous laisser tranquilles, lui et moi, avec cette histoire à dormir debout!

Mais la Sabaku ne semblait en aucun cas vouloir baisser les bras, déterminée à le faire entendre raison.

-Ce n'est pas une idiotie!! Minato est devenu amnésique au cours d'un accident de voiture qui s'était passé en ville il y a des années! Allez vérifier sur internet et prenez-moi pour une idiote!!!! Avouez quand même que j'ai raison bordel! Tout concorde: l'amnésie, la ressemblance, la mère étant morte en donnant vie à un enfant, et devinez lequel?! Naruto Uzumaki! Vous vous dites peut-être que je suis débile mais je compte vous faire avouez que c'est son père tout craché! Posez-lui la question: avez-vous déjà eu une aventure avec quelqu'un ou tout simplement avez-vous rencontré une jeune femme rousse au sourire éclatant répondant au nom de Kushina Uzumaki, la mère de Naruto!!!! Naruto qui a même une photo de ses parents!! Et...

Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de hurler sur tous les toits.

-ET JE NE VEUX EN AUCUN CAS FINIR MA VIE DANS UN ASILE DE FOUS MERDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Temari souffla. Elle reprit sa respiration régulière. L'argenté ne disait rien. Ils se fixaient tout les deux droits dans les yeux. Personne en bas n'osait dire un mot. Mais il y en avait un qui ne s'était pas gêné.

-C'est comme ça tout les matins ou c'est un jeu?

Un certain châtain se tenait à l'entrée, une cigarette allumée à la main. Apparemment, il était dehors en train de fumer tranquillement. Toutes les têtes s'étaient dirigé vers Genma qui continua sa lancée.

-Et puis, cette petite a l'air d'avoir raison. À ta place mon frère, je me rendrai à l'évidence et je foncerai chez votre ami illico-presto lui expliquer la situation!

Et c'était sur cette dernière parole qu'il disparu dans la cuisine qui était occupée par Hayate. La pièce était plongé dans un silence de mort.

* * *

Dans la cuisine, c'était le contraire. Le Gekko questionna le plus jeune sans plus attendre.

-Pourquoi lui avoir dit ça Genma?

-Je pensais à ma mère à ce moment. Je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un d'autre se retrouve dans ma situation actuelle.

Hayate resta surpris de ce qu'il a entendu. Cette révélation, il n'avait jamais vu ce côté-là du Shiranui. Un sourire se forma sur son visage et pensa: Brave gars! Je t'avais toujours connu comme un délinquant. Il porta sa tasse de café à sa bouche.

Soudain, le châtain lui posa LA question qu'il aurait préféré éviter.

-Et toi, qu'as-tu fais avec Kakashi?

Il avait accompagné sa question avec un sourire en coin. Avec le liquide chaud qu'il avait avalé, le brun s'étouffa. Genma lui donna une tape sur le dos, histoire qu'il ne meurt pas.

-P-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

-Allez! Je sais que tu sais que je sais... toi tu sais de toute manière!

-... quoi?

-Quoi, tu connais pas Thomas Ngijol du Jamel Comedy Club?

-...

-... laisses tomber. Que se passe t-il avec Kakashi? Allez, dis-moi tout!

-Tu te trompes, il n'y a rien!!

-Mais oui, et moi je suis le maire du Japon! C'était quoi cette petite joie qui émanait de ta tête?

-J'ai le droit d'être joyeux!!! protesta le Gekko. Et depuis quand es-tu curieux toi?! C'est ma vie privée, ça ne te regardes pas!!

-Mouais mouais..., disait le châtain en ignorant ces paroles.

Hayate retourna à sa boisson en évitant le regard de son ami qui voulait insister. Tout à coup, une ombre passa devant la pièce, suivit de douze autres. Hayate se précipita vers elle. Il reconnut Kakashi et les autres jeunes ado.

-Que faites-vous?

-Nous allons chez Minato! Annonça l'argenté en ouvrant la porte. On va prendre le bus vu que tout le monde vient! Je t'expliquerai plus tard!!

Ils partirent tous de la demeure qui était laissée aux mains du brun et du châtain.

Deux heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans la rue convenu. (Note: je ne sais pas comment sont les quartiers en Chine alors j'invente!) Neji se dit qu'ils avaient de la chance que Kakashi ait garder l'adresse alors qu'il n'y va pas du tout. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une maison. Kakashi sonna.

Un jeune homme apparut devant eux mais pas celui qu'ils croyaient. Il avait les cheveux mal-ordonnés d'une couleur orangée, les yeux noirs, il affichait un visage neutres. Il était habillé d'une chemise grise et d'un short noir. Il était un poil plus grand que les adolescents.

Une voix s'exclama.

-Yahiko! Qui c'est? (pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu les spoilers, ne cherchez pas qui est Yahiko)

Une deuxième personne se mit à côté du dénommé Yahiko. Une jeune femme à la cheveulure bleu nuit. Elle avait deux percings: un sur le menton et un sur le nez. Une fleur couvrait son oreille droite. Une jupe-short et un débardeur noir ornaient son corps.

Neji ne comprenait rien. Étaient-ils à la bonne maison, à la bonne adresse? Qui était ces personnes? Que faisaient-ils là? Kakashi eut la même pensée.

-Il n'y a pas quelqu'un chez vous qui s'appelle Minato Namikaze?

-Minato vous dites? C'est notre colocataire! Et puis, vous êtes bien chez lui, ce n'est pas à nous tout ça! Répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire.

-Hein?

-Entrez! On va vous expliquez!!

Ils firent ce qu'elle avait demandé et le roux les mena dans le salon. La jeune bleu revint quelques minutes plus tard avec des verres de jus de fruit.

-Wow! Vous êtes quand même beaucoup à être ici! Un petit verre?

-Merci, c'est généreux de votre part.

Tous le monde prit un verre et Yahiko entama la discussion.

-Que lui voulez-vous à Minato?

Kakashi avait perçut un ton perçant dans la voix.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous voulons lui parler famille!

Yahiko voulait y croire mais n'y arrivait pas. Il prononça tout de même ce qu'il pensait.

-Famille vous dites? Il n'a pas de famille, c'est pourtant clair!

-Yahiko! Intervint la femme.

-Ne va pas me dire qu'ils sont là pour nous dire encore qu'il a un fils Konan!

-Comment ça? Nous ne sommes pas les seuls? Interrogea Neji.

-Bien sûr que non! Répondit-il avec un ton glaçant. Tous les voisins sont venus ici avec la même idée! Tous ça parce qu'il croient qu'il avait eu un fils et nous, on ne peut pas se reposer une minute sans qu'un autre fou viennent nous déranger en annonçant la découverte familiale!

Temari pêta un câble à l'entente du mot "fou". Elle se leva et ragea.

-Nous ne sommes pas des fous!! On vient ici certes pour dire à Minato qu'il a un fils mais on a des preuves!

-Des preuves? S'étonna la dénommée Konan.

-Des preuves! Affirma la blonde.

-Quelles sont ces preuves?

-Il avait eu une aventure avec une certaine Kushina Uzumaki étant lycéen, répondit le Nara, calme. C'était une infirmière. Ils étaient en ville quand un accident de voiture arriva et c'est tomber sur Minato. Sans Kushina, il serait apparemment mort. Il a réussi à survivre mais avec un trou de mémoire. Il a oublié qui était ses parents, qui était sa femme, morte aujourd'hui, qui était son enfant. Il n'a pas pu faire de deuil, il a été dans l'ignorance. On est venu pour lui remettre les idées en place mais s'il vous plaît, sans bagarre!

Shikamaru avait expliqué, toujours aussi calme grâce à sa flemme légendaire. Personne ne l'avait interrompu. Konan s'exclama.

-Est-ce la vérité?

-On a été faire des recherches sur internet depuis qu'il est venu chez les Aburame.

-...

Yahiko baissa la tête. Konan l'avait vu et dit.

-Voyez Yahiko. Il est déçu maintenant que le garçon dont tout le monde parle soit ici.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Naruto.

-... tu es son fils c'est ça? murmura le roux.

-... oui.

-Je suis son fils adoptif.

Tous le monde écarquillèrent des yeux. Même Kakashi ne le croyait pas. Pourquoi Minato ne lui avait pas parlé de Yahiko et de Konan?

* * *

Voilà voilà! La suite, lundi prochain, peut-être! Ou alors, le week-end prochain car je dois réviser pour mes exam ^^ Reviews?


	15. Chapter 15

Suite! Finalement, je l'ai trouvé cette suite!! Et j'ai eu un peu de retard à cause des exam et bla bla bla...

* * *

-_... tu es son fils c'est ça? murmura le roux._

_-... oui._

_-Je suis son fils adoptif._

_Tous le monde écarquillèrent des yeux. Même Kakashi ne le croyait pas. Pourquoi Minato ne lui avait pas parlé de Yahiko et de Konan?_

-Son fils adoptif?

Yahiko hocha la tête. Konan posa une main sur son épaule. Naruto déclara.

-Si tu es son fils adoptif, pourquoi tu fais cette tête?

-Je suppose... qu'il me mettra dehors après avoir retrouvé son véritable fils.

-...

-Voilà pourquoi j'étais désagréable. Je veux rester ici.

-Bonjour!!

Minato apparut à l'entrée du salon. Yahiko et Konan le fixaient, surpris ainsi que les autres. Comment était-il entré en douce sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive? Kakashi se leva et alla le saluer. Neji et sa bande firent pareil mais avec un signe de la main. Ensuite, le grand blond se dirigea vers le roux et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux. Pour Konan, il lui faisait la bise. Enfin, il annonça.

-Je vois qu'il y avait une petit réunion ici! Vous avez fait connaissance avec Yahiko et Konan?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

-Minato, nous voulons te parler, s'exclama l'argenté.

-Tout à l'heure Kakashi!

-Comment ça tout à l'heure?

-Je suppose que vous restez pour dîner!

-Euh... si tu le souhaite. Ça ne te dérange pas?

-Bien sûr que non!! Faites comme chez vous! Yahiko?

Le concerné leva la tête et le regarda.

-Tu vas bien?

-... oui p'pa.

-Tant mieux!!

Minato sourit et monta à l'étage supérieur. Konan dit.

-Bon! Je vais vous faire visiter avant que vous ne posiez des questions, qu'en dites-vous?

Après la visite, tous le monde se réunit sur la terrasse extérieur. Ils dînèrent à la belle étoile. Naruto discuta avec son futur père qui n'était au courant de rien encore.

-J'ai vu des tableaux en visitant votre demeure.

-C'est joli n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, je l'avoue, c'est magnifique!! D'ailleurs, il doit y en avoir un qui ressemble à ce ciel étoilé!

-C'est exact! Je les ai toutes peintes. Je m'inspire de la nature et je prends tout mon temps!!

Naruto l'admira d'avoir un talent d'artiste. Puis il en venait au fait.

-Dites-moi, j'ai vu une autre peinture ressemblant à cette ancienne photographie.

Il sortit de sa poche la photo de ses parents. Il la passa au Namikaze qui était très intrigué. Il l'observa très attentivement.

-En effet, il doit y en avoir une comme ça. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir peinte mais je trouve ça mignon! Je me reconnais mais... qui est cette jeune fille?

-... C'était... enfin, elle s'appelait... Kushina Uzumaki.

-... Kushina...

Le cerveau de Minato refit marche arrière. Il chercha dans ses souvenirs et il trouva.

* * *

-Minato? Ça va?

Il ouvrit les yeux tout doucement. Il était allongé sur quelque chose. Le blond sentait une douceur sur ses joues. Des cheveux, plutôt longs. Une silhouette se dessina au-dessus de lui. Une tête aux formes féminines avec une cascade de cheveux roux et de jolis yeux verts émeraudes qui le regardaient, inquiets. Il se redressa lentement dès que la jeune fille s'écarta. Devant lui s'étendait un tapis vert orné d'arbres. Il entendit de l'eau couler. Une rivière. Le blond observa là où il était allongé il y a quelques secondes. Sa tête était reposé sur deux jambes à moitié nus.

-Minato?

-... Kushina?

-Ben oui! Qui veux-tu que ce soit!!

-Où suis-je?

-... tu ne te souviens pas? Tu bas le record de l'amnésie là!! On vient ici tous les jours!

-Tous les jours?... Serait-ce... une clairière?

-Nan! C'est la jungle d'Amazonie!! Ben oui que c'est la clairière! Le coup a du t'atteindre à la tête!?!

-Quel coup?

-Comment ça quel coup? Tu as glissé sur cette pierre!

Elle lui indiqua du doigt la fameuse pierre en question qui se trouvait sur l'eau.

-Ah oui! Je m'en souviens!! avoua le blondinet.

-Il était temps! On peut faire nos devoirs ensemble maintenant?

-Ok!

Après quelques minutes de devoirs difficiles, ils se rendirent compte que le temps avait vite passé et donc ils devaient rentrer. Ils sortirent de la clairière et au moment de se séparer, Kushina déposa un baiser sur la joue du Namikaze et annonça.

-Je t'aime Mina!

Le blond sourit et dit à son tour.

-Moi aussi Kushi!

* * *

Soudain, la scène se dissout subitement pour laisser place à une soirée, une table et des invités. Il croisa le regard de Naruto. Il sentait les larmes venir.

-... Naruto... mon fils, dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

Le petit blond fut surpris de sa réaction mais il était heureux, très heureux, que son, désormais, père n'ai pas mal réagit. C'était alors qu'il eut une pensée pour un certain roux. Il se recula et lui expliqua ce qui allait peut-être arriver à Yahiko.

-Jamais je ne le mettrai dehors, Naruto! Je l'ai adopté parce qu'il te ressemblait énormément mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Maintenant, je le garde et toi avec si tu le veux bien.

Naruto sourit ainsi que Yahiko qui avait tout entendu. Minato était si gentil et si attentionné.

Neji les regardait de là où il était, attendri de cette scène. Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés après des années. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur sa cousine qui discutait avec Sakura et Ino. Il fronça les sourcils en repensant ce qu'elle lui avait appris dans la chambre.

* * *

Flash Back

-Neji-nii-san... je crois que père...

-Quoi?

-Il... pendant ton absence... il m'a trouvé quelqu'un.

-Hein?!?! Comment!!!

Hinata baissa la tête. Neji ne savait plus quoi dire. Il était mélangé de toutes sortes de sentiments. Colère, frustration, surprise, tristesse... Son oncle avait promis Hinata à un fiancé. Il était au courant de cela, il savait que Hiashi allait présenter quelqu'un à sa cousine mais il ignorait que ça irait aussi vite. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Crier, hurler, prier, espérer, réconforter... Que fallait-il faire dans une situation pareille? Il ne trouvait rien à dire, pas une seule réponse lui venait à l'esprit. Il ne bougea pas, il fixait Hinata. Il arriva à sortir un seul mot, un nom de sa bouche. Il voulait savoir si il était au courant, lui.

-Et Naruto?

Fin Flash Back.

* * *

Le brun avait eu sa réponse dès la première vision du blond joyeux. Il ne savait rien. Ou peut-être le savait-il et donc, il faisait semblant. Si c'était le cas, Neji ne saurai décrire cette mine triste. Pour lui, il valait mieux attendre le moment propice avant de lui annoncer cette nouvelle qui le détruirait peut-être. Naruto venait quand même de retrouver son père et Neji ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment magique qui les réunit tout ça parce que Hinata est fiancée. Et pourtant, cette dernière aimait le blond dès la première fois qu'ils se sont connus. Le brun aurait aimé empêcher sa cousine de se fiancer avec un autre pour deux raison. La première, elle était tombée amoureuse du blond, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Les séparer serait triste pour eux deux. La deuxième raison, Hinata était surtout trop jeune. Vous imaginez? Une jeune fille encore adolescente fiancée? C'était trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt. Une autre question restait encore sans réponse dans sa tête. Qui allait être avec elle? Avec qui Hinata passerait le restant de sa vie qui serait un véritable cauchemar? Une voix le ramena à la réalité.

-Neji-san?

C'était la concernée de ses pensées justement. Hinata vit que Neji la regardait tristement. Depuis ce fameux jour, il était assez renfermé et parlait peu. Soudain, une sonnerie retentit. Yahiko se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. De là où ils sont, la troupe purent entendre un Quatre pizza spéciales pour mes amis adorés!

Tout le monde reconnaissait cette voix. Sakura fut la première à se lever et rejoignit le roux. Elle cria.

-SHIZUNE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ils passèrent alors le reste de la soirée avec Shizune qui était encore surprise de les voir ici. La brune leur expliqua qu'elle travaillait dans un stand de pizza. Cuisiner était sa passion. C'était d'ailleurs comme ça qu'ils se sont rencontré elle et Kabuto. Avant d'être vendeuse, elle travaillait dans un restaurant chinois car elle l'avait hérité de ses parents qui étaient à la retraite. Ces derniers savaient à quel point elle adorait les choses venant d'autres orogines, d'autres pays et isl ne voulaient pas la voir un jour parler dans une autre langue ou encore ressembler à une étrangère venue d'ailleurs. Malheureusement pour eux, elle avait pris sa décision et avait quitté le restaurant pour cuisiner des pizza. Elle était resté avec Kabuto car, de un, il aimait sa cuisine, et de deux, il était d'un pays étranger.

Tout à coup, son téléphone vibra. Elle décrocha et dit.

-Oui mon ange?

-Shizune!! Ça fuit encore!

-Quoi?! Le tuyau a encore lâché? T'es sérieux!! Pourtant...

-Est-ce que j'ai une voix à plaisanter?!?! S'il te plaît rentres et viens m'aider!!!

-Ok! J'arrive!!

Elle raccrocha.

-Je suis désolée mais je vais devoir partir!

-Pourquoi donc? Demanda Kankuro.

-Un problème de plomberie!

-Je peux vous aider si vous voulez!! s'exclama Minato.

-Toi? Depuis quand tu t'y connais en plomberie Minato?

-Depuis toujours!

Les yeux de Shizune étaient remplis d'espoir. Elle tira Minato par le bras et l''emmena dans la voiture. Mais avant qu'ils puissent partir, Kakashi l'interpella.

-Minato! Je crois qu'on va y aller nous aussi!

-Pas de problème! Par contre...

Il regarda Naruto.

-... Tu ne veux pas rester?

Naruto ne sut quoi répondre. Il ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau. Si il disait oui, il ne pourra pas rentrer dans son pays d'origine. Si il disait non, il ne le reverrait peut-être plus. Mais il prit son courage à deux mains et annonça sa décision.

-Bien sûr que oui p'pa!

-Ok!! Quand je reviendrai, tu as intérêt à être là! Yahiko, je compte sur toi et Konan pour ne pas qu'il s'enfuit!!

-Oui, oui!

Le Namikaze parti avec la brune excitée. L'argenté se dit qu'il vallait mieux partir eux aussi. Ils firent un aurevoir de la main à Naruto, Yahiko et Konan pour certain, et pour d'autres, c'est à dire les filles, leur faisaient la bise.

* * *

-Ainsi, Naruto est resté chez lui, dans sa nouvelle maison avec une nouvelle famille, c'est ça?

-Oui Hayate. Forcément, c'est sa décision, et tout d'abord, il fait ce qu'il veut!

Hayate se redressa sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il écoutait le Hatake avec beaucoup d'attention. Trop de choses s'étaient passés depuis qu'il avait rencontré le fils de Hizashi. D'abord avec la connaissance du petit groupe d'ados surexcité, ensuite Kabuto et Shizune, Genma, Mianto, Yahiko et Konan.

Avant d'entamer le voyage, le brun s'était toujours demandé si il avait fait le bon choix. A présent, il se dit que sûrement, il avait pris le bon car il a pu sortir de chez lui et connaître de nouvelles personnes, de nouvelles cultures. Tout ça, grâce à Neji. Ce garçon était déterminé à visiter ce pays et sans lui et sa passion, il ne serait pas là, assis en face de Kakashi avec lequel il s'était passé quelque chose.

Il se souvenait que trop bien de ce moment, quand Gaara était monté pour leur annoncer leur départ pour bientôt. Kakashi dormait, Hayate le regardait. Il ressentait encore ses bras le serrant qui l'avait calmé d'un coup. Et le lendemain, l'argenté avait malencontreusement mêlé ses pieds dans la couverture et était tombé sur lui l'embrassant par la même occasion. Il s'était excusé en rougissant. Il allait se relever mais le Gekko ne l'avait pas entendu pas de cette oreille et l'avait retenu. Ils n'avaient pas fait attention à Shino qui s'était déjà levé avant eux et déjà habillé. Puis quelqu'un avait toqué à la porte mais ils ne s'en souciait guère jusqu'à ce que le Aburame leur rappelle qu'il existe.

Kakashi fixa le brun devant lui. Il se leva et annonça pour faire sortir Hayate de ses pensées.

-Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner.

En effet, il était huit heure du matin. Kakashi et les jeunes étaient rentrés très tard aux alentours de minuit ou plus. Forcément, Genma, Hayate et Shino devaient dormir mais il y avait quelqu'un qui était absent ce matin. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas encore revenu depuis hier.

-Tu n'aurai pas vu Shino dans la chambre?

Voilà! Chapitre 15 enfin terminé!!


End file.
